Waiting
by DeadlyGenetics
Summary: One little visit to the RPD, that's how it all got started. The receptionist had been kind enough to let her wait in the S.T.A.R.S office for her brother to arrive, all the stares making her feel awkwardly out of place by the guys being brought in handcuffed for one reason or another. But what happened really wasn't supposed to happen, you see?
1. Chapter 1: Little Girl, Big City

**Waiting**

Chapter 1: Little girl, big city

It sure was different stepping out of the familiar country side and into the city. It just wasn't something she did very often that's for sure but today was the first day of Spring Break and Claire wanted to pay her older brother a visit at the RPD. Childish? Perhaps but what harm could really come of it? Worst she figured they would probably do to her is just ask her to leave and tell her that she wasn't allowed to be hanging around unless there was a serious reason as to why.

Claire didn't quite yet have her driver's license, so she had walked to the nearest bus stop and hopped onto one as it came around. She had planned on only going til she was right inside of the city. Pulling the stop cord the driver pulled over and left her off as she waved good bye. Her next task was finding the RPD seeing as she wasn't too terribly good with directions and didn't wander around Raccoon City very often on her own. Since Barry and his wife had taken Claire and her older brother, Chris in after the loss of their parents, trips to Raccoon City just weren't that exciting for Claire. She was happy to be out and about roaming the 5 acre lot that Barry owned. Sure she'd gotten lost a couple of times, but that was the fun of it!

 **\- . - . - . -**

 _Big city lost though is different from that type of lost. More possibilities in Claire's opinion of why you would go missing in the city. Not that she should really be out and about here by herself to begin with, Claire was only just 16 but Kathy trusted her enough to let her go on her own, not without words of wisdom of course. "Don't talk to any random guys," she said, "Or women. You never know what they may try to hand you. Or get you to do." The older woman scrunched up her nose a bit at the thought of poor Claire being suckered into a life of prostitution. Or worse! "I promise I'll stick to the sidewalks and go straight to the RPD!" Claire gave a big smile of reassurance, "I won't even go into a music store."_

 _"Well alright, I know you're a smart girl, Claire. Just like your brother and don't forget to say hi to Barry while you're there. You know he's on the Alpha team, too."_

 _"I will!"_

 _"Oh Claire wait!" Kathy waved her hand at her before she had a chance to skip out the door. "Take these for Barry and your brother." She handed Claire a plastic shopping bag with two smaller brown paper bags and a small white box inside of it. "They'll say 'we don't need that' but they'll be lying, just sit that on either of their desks, alright?" Claire nodded and was out the door and down the steps and on her way._

 **\- . - . - . -**

"No talking to strangers and no stops at any-" Claire looked in the glass window of a store she was passing by and noticed a nice pair of boots. "Ooohhhh... Those look nice!" But then she remembered with a groan, "I can't go inside I have to go straight to the RPD." Turning away sadly she continued on her way before an idea struck her. "I know! I'll ask Chris if I can look around when I leave. Just a peak I'm sure he won't mind!" She made a mental note of the store's name as she made a turn at the corner of the street. Admittingly she had gotten a tad bit lost for about fifteen minutes, but she knew she had found it once she saw the large cast iron gate with the giant RPD letters at the top of it. "Finally!" She said with a sigh of relief as she walked up the pathway to the large wooden double doors.

Stepping inside was quite the sight. It was huge! And quiet. It was around noon by now so she had to wonder if her brother was even here or if he was out or maybe even on a possible lunch break. _'Do they get lunch breaks?'_ Claire wondered. _'What if they had just sat down and suddenly got called away for something serious and then they didn't get a lunch break?'_ Now that thought was just plain down sad. Claire couldn't imagine having to get up and go take care of something right as she'd be getting ready to eat. That's just utter blasphemy!

"Umm excuse me?" Claire's head snapped in the direction of a female voice. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Can I help you with something, Dear?"

"Uh yeah, actually, I'm here to see my brother."

"And who is your brother?"

"His name is Chris."

The woman just looked at her rather blankly for a moment, as if she was supposed to know who exactly 'Chris' was. Could've been an inmate for all she knew. "Chris who?"

"Oh, Chris Redfield! I'm sorry." Claire replied rather sheepishly.

"Oh! Well you can have a seat right over there. I saw him head out with some other members of the Alpha and Bravo teams so I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Thank you!" Claire gave a small smile and took a seat in one of the chairs across from the receptionist's desk. But as Claire sat there she started to feel a bit uncomfortable. As criminals were being brought in they'd look at her and chide. "Oohhh baby! Look at that piece of tender meat over there!"

"Oh yeah!" Two guys both lanky with dark hair and eyes looked at her as their officer wrote them in. Claire turned away from their stares as they were dragged off. "Hey baby! Come by later we can have some fun!"

"Yeah we'll letcha know where to meet us, eh?"

They were pulled through a door and Claire sighed making the receptionist look up from the computer. Glancing around she called out to the poor girl, "Hey, sweetie." Claire looked up. "Yes, ma'am?"

"If you want you can go and wait in the S.T.A.R.S office for your brother since he and the others haven't come back yet." The receptionist didn't want to send her away since she'd already been sitting there for a little while now and she also felt bad that she was being whistled at and called out.

"Really, I can do that?"

"You sure can, just go through that door and once you reach the top of the stairs you'll go to the end of the hallway and it's the last door on the left."

Claire smiled brightly jumping up from her seat. "Thank you!" And she was off through the door. Humming a little tune as she went while waving to some of the officers as she went past them she attempted to not seem so out of place even though she actually was. Occasionally she caught them whispering, trying to figure out who she was and what she was doing there. But once she stepped into the S.T.A.R.S office it was quiet again.

"No one's here..." She said a bit bummed. "Ah well." Placing the bag on the desk she had identified as her brother's (his name was on the placard), she sat in his chair and spun a few times before getting back up and wandering around a bit. She read the names and the boards before stopping at one desk that sat at the head of the office. "Captain Albert Wesker." She read aloud.

"And who are you?"

Claire spun around nearly losing her footing and tripping in the process. She went to speak but it was as if her throat closed up on her and her mouth was just agape as she looked at the man in front of her. He was tall, much taller than herself with a slightly bigger build than her brother had, blonde hair slicked back and a pair of black shades hid his eyes from her.

The man stood straight backed, looming over her. Claire almost had to crane her head to look up at him. "Uhm... I'm... uhhhh..." She fumbled the words on her tongue whether from fear or amazement she wasn't sure. Those damned teenage hormones kicking in and now of all times!

"You're name is 'uhm'?" His voice wasn't exactly holding onto any humor as he spoke but rather a bit serious. "I'll ask you again, who are you and why are you here?"

Claire blinked at the more serious tone. "I'm Claire."

He continued to stare at her. At least, she thought he was staring at her not that she could exactly tell with him wearing sunglasses but she assumed that he was. "Claire... Redfield?"

The man inclined his head slightly at her name. "Chris' sister, I presume?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Well at least you seem well mannered." He stepped around her to the back of the desk now sitting in his chair as he placed a small stack of folders in front of himself. _'I seem well mannered? Rude!'_ Claire thought as she turned around following him with her eyes. "If you're looking for your brother he won't be back any time soon." The man said as he flipped open one of the folders, "He's gone out with the rest of Alpha and Bravo team for lunch."

Claire groaned as she turned and stepped down from the man's desk. It hadn't quite clicked to her who he was just yet. "Is there a problem, Miss Redfield?"

"Nooooo." She said with a sigh before sitting down in one of the other desk's chairs and spinning. "I just assumed he already had lunch and would be back soon." Well technically she had figured he might not be around once she arrived and saw what time it was but she had also kinda hoped that if he was on his lunch that he would have taken it here in the station.

"Well best not to be assuming such things considering what your brother does here."

She glanced over her shoulder at him from where she had stopped spinning the chair. He wasn't looking up at her, rather enveloped in whatever was in the folder and despite him looking down she couldn't see over his shades enough to see what his eyes looked like. Just then she remembered the placard on the desk. _'Captain Albert Wesker.'_ Then it fully hit her, _'Captain! Oh my God! He's my brother's Captain!'_ Suddenly she turned her head away from him, fear creeping up her spine. _'What if I just got Chris into a lot of trouble?'_ His Captain didn't seem like the type of guy who enjoyed random visits from family members that were uninvited. "Something the matter, Miss Redfield?"

"Huh?" She turned around in the chair to look at him only to find him looking right at her.

"I asked if something was the matter." He watched her as she turned away from him slightly, clearly a bit embarrassed, "Do those who ask you a question have to repeat themselves often?"

She stood up with a slight huff, "No, they do not." She responded in a rather rude tone making him raise a brow at her as she turned on her heels and walked back to her brother's desk. Wesker watched her as she walked, she didn't have the exaggerated hip sway some of the women in the department and the facility did. If he were to be honest he found it a bit attractive. _'In fact,'_ now that Wesker was thinking about it. _'She isn't dressed like most of the women either.'_

Claire sported a simple black tank top with denim shorts that hugged the curves of her hips rather nicely and a red plaid long sleeved button down shirt tied around her waist and a pair of old dusty cowboy boots. She had a few scrapes on her legs clearly from being more outside then in. At least from her appearance that's what he was gathering and Wesker was very well experienced in analyzing.

Still, he couldn't deny that she was a rather attractive young woman. For being Chris' sister at that they didn't seem to share too terrible a resemblance to one another. _'Well thank God for that.'_ Wesker thought almost spoiling his previous train of thought. If she cleaned herself up a bit and maybe dressed more casually she'd be a decent partner to take around town. Maybe if she let her hair down, too, perhaps?

Claire had just leaned over Chris' desk with her backside to him. Not on purpose in all honesty, she was just annoyed and didn't want to look at him face to face. But Wesker just sat quietly in thought taking her in. _'He's so rude!'_ Claire thought as she picked up a pen from Chris' desk and twirled it around her fingers. _'Honestly how does Chris put up with that? I mean I get it the man is his boss and everything but damn!'_ The teenager let out a small sigh, so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed that Wesker was now standing behind her.

She went to stand up pushing off of her brother's desk and Claire felt her backside press against something and she straightened up. It took a brief moment for the action to sink in. _'Oh my God! He's behind me, isn't he?'_ She slowly turned her head to glance over her shoulder and sure enough, there he stood.

"Something wrong, Miss Redfield?"

"Uhm.. well you're kinda, sorta..." Claire found herself fumbling over her words again and Wesker simply looked down at her awaiting an answer though he knew the obvious. "You're really close." She finally swallowed her breathing becoming shallow. He was very, very close! "Am I invading your personal space?" He reached an arm around her to pick up the pen from her brother's desk that she had been previously messing with and as he did this he pressed his chest against her slightly making her curve her back pressing her own into him.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started to hammer against her ribs. _'He's so close, too close. But it's nice. Very nice. So very wrong but yet so very nice. Damn he's big compared to me. I'd vanish beneath him wouldn't I? Wait! No, stop that! Claire Redfield you stop thinking about that right now!'_ Claire's head swam with thoughts and images. _'He's so... old! Look at him!'_ And she did and you know what? He didn't look that old. _'He really does take care of himself, doesn't he? Plus he smells so good.'_ You would have had to of had your nose cut off to not be able to smell how great he did. _'Noooooo! This is awful!'_ Claire felt her face flush as her body got warmer. _'I'm awful, this is awful, terrible, awful, everything...'_ But where was the harm really? It's not like he'd do anything with a girl like her, right?

He backed away from her and looked her up and down for a moment before tilting his head slightly at her, still lost in her thoughts Claire hadn't fully noticed he was no longer pressed against her. Curious longing still lingering in her mind and body.

Claire's chest heaved a bit as she tried to bring her brain back down to Earth where it belonged. A smile spread across Wesker's lips as he watched her. "What ever is the matter, Dear Heart?"

She blinked a couple of times before looking at him then turning away. "Th-that was very rude of you!"

"How so?" He asked feigning a bit of surprise at her reaction.

"It just was!" She tried to swallow and found her throat dry. But now he had grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked her head back, sliding his other hand over her chest and up her throat he pressed his lips against her own. A bit in shock Claire just stood there for a moment before kissing him back. How terribly inexperienced she was but that didn't matter. Or did it? Would it? She hoped not because she wasn't gonna shove him off or scream, despite being in a police station and knowing anyone could and most likely would come running. What was wrong with giving into some uninhibited want? Wesker was a full-grown man, he wouldn't take her all of the way, would he?

But that didn't matter in Claire's mind as she pressed her backside against him, ready and willing.

 **\- . - . - . -**

Claire was sitting in her brother's chair now running her finger's through her hair trying to get rid of the tangles as she pulled it all back up into another messy pony tail. _'Oh how could I?'_ She thought a bit shamefully. _'Now I'm like those girls that sit at the table in the far corner of the cafeteria and all they talk about is... sex.'_ This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This wasn't how the day was supposed to end up. At all!

The timing that Alpha and Bravo team both had was remarkable also. Claire hadn't realized that when Wesker had entered the S.T.A.R.S. office that he had locked the door behind himself. Did he plan on the events that had taken place to happen? Either way the team's knocking came right as Wesker had put his tactical vest back on and finished smoothing out his hair. Claire herself had just slipped back into her boots and turned in her brother's chair as Wesker unlocked the door allowing his team back in.

"Hey Captain! Those damn secretaries giving you hassle again?" Brad laughed before asking, "You trying to get more work done in here in private, eh?" He stepped inside past his Captain. "Oh! Hey there!"

Claire waved with a smile as the rest of the team filed in behind him. As Chris stepped in his face lit up. "Baby sis!"

"Big bro!"

Claire jumped up giving her brother a big hug. _'Ahhhhh I hope he doesn't smell me. I don't smell bad. Do I? I sure hope not... Please don't smell me... Please don't smell anything!'_

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"You smell awful."

 _'Oh God, no!'_ An alarm fired off in Claire's head as she glanced at Wesker over her brother's shoulder, his expression unreadable behind his shades but she was certain he was eyeing her, waiting for her response. Thinking quickly, Claire had the perfect response, "You're a mean big brother!"

He pulled away from her. "What? How?"

"You're embarrassing me in front of your friends and team!" She hissed at him as Jill placed a hand over her mouth to silence a laugh before agreeing, "She's right Chris, you're terrible." Then she let the laugh out. "You're so annoying some times." Claire added crossing her arms.

Barry shook his head as he peeked into the bag that Kathy had given to Claire to take with her for them. "It's an older siblings job to be annoying, Claire."

"I know." She sighed before looking at the clock. "Uh-oh! I gotta get back home!" She hugged Chris one last time then Barry before waving to everyone good-bye. "Claire ask Bethany at the receptionist desk up front if you can borrow the phone, call Kathy and let her know you're alright and on your way home."

"Ok I will." And with that she was out the door. "Aw Chris, your baby sister is cute." Brad said leaning on the older Redfield. "Hey if you don't mind my asking, how old is your sis?"

Chris gave him a bit of a threatening look which made Brad remove his arm. "She's only-" But he didn't get a chance to finish as the phone rang and Jill answered it. "What? Alright, I'll let the Captain know right away." Jill turned to Wesker who had already made his way back to his desk but was still listening to the conversation between Brad and Chris. How old was Claire exactly? That was something he actually hadn't thought about and he probably should have. "Captain Wesker!" He looked up at Jill who was standing in front of his desk now.

"There's a situation down town, a riot has broken out in front of one of the bigger businesses. Looks like it started out as picketing and has progressed into something way worse now and the Chief wants us on the site, ASAP."

"Very well then. Alpha Team will handle this, Bravo can stay behind this time." He stood and as did the rest of his team before making their way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh the Pain!

Chapter 2: Oh the Pain!

"Ow... Ow... Ow..." Claire muttered to herself as she slid from her bed and tried to tip toe, as quietly as she possibly could at least despite the old wooden floor boards of the house, to the bathroom down the hall. "Ow..." She stepped inside of the tiny room and quietly shut the door with a click. Turning to the mirror she looked at herself. _'I knew it wouldn't feel like I was being massaged or anything but I didn't expect it to hurt that much either!'_ Claire thought to herself as she turned and sat on the toilet now. _'And it hurts to pee!'_ Why did it hurt?

That question had been in her mind since last night just before she got into bed. Well Claire knew why it hurt but didn't understand why she was still sore. _'He was a bit rough actually.'_ Now that Claire thought about it.

She closed her eyes and thought back to the previous day at the RPD. It was so unexpected and maybe, just maybe, that was partly why she had liked it so much. She finished her business and stood returning back to the sink to wash her hands, but once she looked in the mirror she yelped spinning around. _'Oh my God!'_ The poor girl rubbed her eyes as she thought, _'I could've sworn he was right there!'_ She blinked a couple of times then turned back to the sink again and splashed some water on her face.

There was a knock at the door now. "Claire?" Kathy's voice came through, though a bit muffled by the obstruction and running water Claire could make her voice out easily.

"Is she alright?"

"I'm trying to find out, Barry, give me a moment." The older woman knocked on the door again and called out, "Claire?"

Claire turned off the sink and opened the door. "I'm alright!" She offered both of the adults in front of her a smile. "I just tripped over the edge of the rug and had to catch myself."

"Claire."

"Yes?"

"There's no rug in the bathroom."

Claire blinked. "Ya know," she laughed nervously, "I'm still really tired and must have had a dream about a rug."

"You had a dream about a rug?" Barry was looking at her oddly while scratching his head.

"Uhm... yes?"

"Well regardless at least you're alright." Kathy gave a sigh of relief. "We thought something serious had happened to you and were worried."

"Nope! I'm okie dokie!" She held up her hand giving them an A-OK.

"Well alright I guess since we're all pretty much up now I'll go on ahead and start on breakfast."

"Good idea, Hun!" Barry chimed in having already started for the stairs while rubbing his hands together. "I've been craving some bacon and eggs." Claire stepped out of the bathroom behind them both. "I'll be down in a bit." She called out making her way back to her room first.

Shutting the door behind herself she plopped back onto her bed with a muffled 'dammit all'. She then turned her head slightly and looked over at her desk while listening to the birds just outside her bedroom window. "What am I gonna do?" The teenager groaned. First off, it was too early. It's Spring Break dammit! This is her one week before summer arrives that she gets to sleep in and be semi-lazy. Second she gave herself away to an older man! An older man! Older as in out does her in age by probably a decade or so! She started to think for a moment, _'How much older is he than me exactly?'_

"Ahhh!" She jumped up from the bed trying to ignore the lingering soreness between her thighs. Slapping the sides of her face she tried to clear her head and think. "Get it together Redfield! It's gonna be just fine!" She took a deep breath. "So long as no one knows, and they aren't going to, it'll be fine." She started to twiddle her fingers together now, making her way over to her dresser to pull out an outfit for the day. It was a bit cooler so she slipped into a pair of jeans with a long sleeved shirt. Claire was always pretty simple in her attire. Leaving her bedroom she started to make her way down the stairs now and there was that damn pain again. _'Gah, I don't even think sitting on a bag of peas would help.'_ She sighed reaching the bottom of the stairs now with a slight waddle she made her way to the kitchen.

 _'Stop walking like this!'_ Claire mentally yelled at herself now trying to shake her legs out. _'Suck it up you pansy! You're the one who rubbed your butt up against him and didn't say no!'_ The smell of hot breakfast filled the air as she entered the kitchen and Claire inhaled. "French toast!" She said excited with a clap of her hands seeing it in a separate skillet.

"Yes," Kathy chuckled, "I know your stomach, Claire, and french toast is what you crave!"

"It's not the only thing she craves." Barry added flipping through the paper for the day. Claire just kinda glanced over at him as she took her seat at the table. "I don't?"

"Oh no!" The older man said peeking at her from over the top of his paper before leaning in, "I know you're getting to that point where you're gonna be wanting a boyfriend soon and-"

Claire gasped at him, feigning shock as she replied, "How did you know?" Kathy had now brought dishes out with plenty of food on them, a bright smile on her face as she listened to their conversation. "Well it's obvious!" Barry stated starting to fill up his plate. "You're 16 and ready!" Kathy had now taken her seat and joined in the chat, "Have you had your eye on anyone from school, Claire?"

"Oh Kathy." Claire sighed "Not you, too." The older couple laughed at the same time at the poor teenager's facial expression. "We're only teasing you, Claire."

"Yeah don't take it to heart." Kathy patted her on the shoulder before adding, "I'm sure we'll be very happy with the first boy you bring home!" Barry dropped his fork with a clank and looked at his wife. "Hopefully the first and only boy." He added emphasis on the 'and' before picking his fork back up to dig into some more of his eggs.

It took a moment before Claire actually thought about that. "Hey wait a minute!" The phone then rang and Claire leaped up from the table with a piece of sausage, happy for the distraction. "I'll get it!"

Kathy gently kicked her husband under the table. "Ouch!" He yelped dropping his fork again to his plate. "What did I do?"

"First and only?" She gave him a look while crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Well I was just being hopeful I guess."

"Well it sounded more like you were implying something else." Barry looked down at his plate with a slight mumble while picking up his fork once again. "I'm sorry, Dear, what was that?"

"I said I agree with you and love you so much!"

"Oh I know you do!" Kathy gave Barry a smile that made him quickly stick a fork full of egg into his mouth along with a piece of crisp bacon. _'No matter the mission, no matter the task, my wife will always scare me more than my own Captain and whatever he may send us out to handle.'_

Claire had popped back into the dining room now. "That was Rebecca she wanted to know if I could hang out with her and Ashley at the mall today." Even though the mall really wasn't her scene, Claire still liked to browse around and talk about stuff. "Of course, Claire!" Kathy said happily, "Oh Barry you could drop her off on your way into the station today, couldn't you?"

"Sure I can." He stood now heading for the stairs. "I gotta be in there soon."

"Sweet! And can we pick them up too?" Barry stopped in mid step on the stairs with a cringe. _'Dear God! The car with three teenage girls in it plus myself?'_ He was suddenly dreading it! They'd have their hands all over the radio trying to change the station, they'd be giggling and gaggling from the backseat. Poor Barry could feel his ears start to bleed already, even though they really weren't. "On second thought-"

"I already told them and they said they'll be ready in about 15 minutes!" Claire said with a smile as she returned back to the table to finish her french toast while Kathy glanced over her shoulder and up at her husband who, with a slight groan, finished climbing the stairs disappearing at the top.

 **\- . - . - . -**

There it was, the giggling and gaggling, just as he had feared! "Oh my gosh, Jeremy was so cute in his blue sweater while walking his new puppy this morning!" Ashley squealed making the older man in the driver's seat wince. "I know! His new Collie is so precious!" Rebecca swooned.

Ashley reached up to the passenger seat where Claire sat and tapped her on her shoulder. "Don't you think so, Claire?"

"Well I guess Jeremy is ok."

"OK?" Ashley's eyes grew wide. "Just OK?" She almost sounded appalled by her friend's response. "I'm sorry, I don't stalk the jock boys like you do, Ash." Claire smirked at the other girl over her shoulder. _'I'm almost there!'_ Barry thought feeling desperate. _'2 more miles man we can do this!'_ The girls had started back up again. "The way Darren combs his hair too is cute."

"Eww Becky... Darren?" Ashley scrunched up her nose. "He's such a total geek."

"But geeks can be cute!"

"With their faces in books all day long I doubt he even notices you!"

Claire was looking out the window, her mind had wandered elsewhere during the drive, so she was only picking up bits and pieces of the conversation Rebecca and Ashley were having in the back.

 **\- . - . - . -**

 _His hands were sliding down her lower back then gently easing her shorts off after he had loosened her belt and undid them. As they fell around her feet he pulled her to him, his hands on her ass now, groping through the fabric of her panties. Claire's hands where sliding up over his chest but his own had moved to her hips now, spinning her around to where she was facing the desk again. He was pushing her, making her bend over it now. As he slid her panties down she felt him rubbing against her inner thigh as the older man then grabbed both of her arms just above her elbows as he leaned into her. "Captain?" Claire turned her head slightly to see his face only inches from her own, his breath on her cheek. "Shhhh..." Was all he said before-_

 **\- . - . - . -**

"Here we are!" Barry said happily. "Now you all can hop on out and roam!" Rebecca and Ashley had already hopped out of the back, Rebecca then tapped on the glass to get Claire's attention. Claire snapped back to reality unhooking her seat belt and exited the vehicle. "You alright, Claire? You looked really lost in thought."

"Sorry I was thinking about-"

"There's a sale!" Ashley squealed again pointing to a sign on one of the mall's doors. "You girls be careful and if you need anything feel free to call either myself or Chris at the station." He started to roll up his window then stopped and rolled it back down. "But only if it's an emergency!" He knew how Ashley was, the girl might have been young but was ahead of her years when it came to her taste in men and wouldn't hesitate to call them if it meant she'd get a nice hunk of man out there in a uniform. With that Barry was off to the RPD and the girls went inside.

As they browsed around Claire had started to notice her soreness again. _'What the hell? I sit and I'm fine, but it's like I can't walk for very long.'_ She sighed making Rebecca look at her. "You alright, Claire?" The shorter of the three Rebecca was just a bit above Claire's shoulder, so Claire had to turn and look down slightly at her, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you're walking kinda funny for one thing."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you're kinda walking like Cynthia did after..." The other teens eyes suddenly grew wide. "Wait! You didn't!" She then paused whispering, "Did you?" Ashley had vanished into another store and was browsing the racks so she hadn't heard Rebecca talking to Claire. _'Good thing she went in there, I can't handle her hounding me about my experience right now.'_ Claire heaved a sigh before sitting down on a bench with Rebecca next her. Glancing around she scooted closer to the shorter girl. "You can't say anything!"

 _'No! No one is supposed to know, Claire! What are you doing?'_

Rebecca had the biggest grin. "Who was it? Was it Jeremy? Oh Claire you know Ashley would have a fit if it was him!"

"It wasn't Jeremy."

"Oh good because there'd be so much drama."

"I know and I don't want any." Claire peeked into the store seeing Ashley had already grabbed herself a couple of dresses. "Where do you think she gets all of her money from?" Claire was trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. "I barely have enough for a new pair of boots and some lunch."

"You didn't ask for some extra spending money?"

"I don't like asking Kathy and Barry for money to spend on myself. I'd rather earn it ya know?"

"Yeah I understand, but if you want for lunch I can pay for yours." Rebecca smiled at her warmly having taken the bait and giving Claire her sympathy, "I'm only planning on buying a new jacket since there should be some on sale today."

"I appreciate that Becca, thanks." Claire smiled back as Ashley came strutting up with another bag on her right arm, adding to the other three she already had. "So!" She then plopped down next to Claire. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"We were just trying to figure out where in the Food Court we'd like to have lunch." Claire said peeking into one of the other girl's bags. "Lunch already? It's only 11!" Just then there was a loud bang and people were screaming. Running past the girls as they shifted to look over the back of the bench. Four men wearing all black and ski masks were walking up. "Everybody gets in a circle here! All the exits are blocked off, nobody leaves!"

"Yeah you heard the man get in a circle and down on your knees!" The men were yelling and firing off warning shots. You didn't have to tell the trio twice, they got up from the bench and were soon on the floor with several other people. More people and clerks were being dragged out of the stores but not before emptying the registers of all the cash they held. "I see one person even so much as flinch and it's gonna be night-night capisce?" The group all nodded their heads.

"Nobody talks, nobody moves, nobody does a fuckin' thing!" There was at least fifteen men or so running in and out of the stores grabbing cash from the registers and jewelry from the cases. Rebecca started to sob and Ashley was shaking, both huddled as close to Claire as they could manage. It was almost like she was mother hen to them both.

"Hey Ash." Claire whispered as low as she could in the other girl's ear. "What?" Ashley glanced at her out the corner of her eye. "You said you got one of those new cellphones right?" It was true, Ashley had been flaunting it about at school before Spring Break, rather proud of the blocky mobile device with it's long antenna. "Yeah so?"

"So do you have it on you?"

"Well duh."

"Try to call the police-"

"Are you nuts?" Ashley hissed. "They'll shoot me!" Claire glared at her as one of the guys was passing over the people a few rows behind them, they were starting to take from the people now. "Then give it to me and I'll do it!" Ashley quickly and as quietly as she could retrieved the device and slipped it to Claire who quickly pressed the buttons for 911. It started to ring and she leaned in close to Ashley to hide it as best she could while it was up to her ear.

"Raccoon City Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"My name is Claire Redfield and I'm being held hostage at the mall with-"

But the phone was snatched away suddenly from her and she saw herself looking up at one of the men. "Hello? Miss Redfield? Are you-" He clicked it off. "That was a bad move little girl." Claire swallowed hard, now terrified. "Claire..." Rebecca sobbed covering her ears. "Oh God..." Ashley started to cry now too. "I don't wanna die!"

Neither was as afraid as poor Claire Redfield was in that moment though, who didn't know how much longer she'd be alive now.


	3. Chapter 3: In His Arms

**A/N: Holy cow! Two updates at once? I know, I know. What are this? But anywho this chapter contains material that may be found offensive or make certain readers uneasy. If you are uncomfortable with forceful actions such as rape, beatings, etc... I do not recommend reading any further. You have been forewarned! Also reviews make me happy so feel free to let me know what you think! It gives me my extra little boost to continue unless my brain dies on me suddenly, which sadly happens sometimes... *frowny face* Anywho onwards to victory town! *charges forth* (P.S. I honestly don't know a damn thing about police codes, I tried to do some research and worked with what I found.) (P.P.S. I tried to alter a few things, but I don't wanna butcher my poor chapter! *teary eyes* So hopefully it's alright now!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: In His Arms

Two police cruisers were roaring through the streets, lights flashing and sirens blaring. If people didn't move off to the side of the road like they were supposed to they were getting a fine! After poor Claire had managed to make her call the RPD had dispatched four officers both partnered up in the cruisers. They were being sent out to assess the situation and see if it really did involve hostages and if so how many. Both cars came to a stop in the parking lot, sirens still blaring and lights flashing as the officers stepped out and unholstered their guns moving forward. They split up to check the doors individually. One of the officer's peered in and was able to see a fairly large amount of people a good ways in and he moved away from the door grabbing his radio. "This is Officer Wayde confirming a Code 99-2, I repeat, we have a Code 99-2."

"10-4 Wayde, number of hostages?"

"Difficult to tell, Sir, but it looks like quite a few and I can see at least 10 or more armed men inside as well."

"10-4." The responding officer turned around heading back to his car. Reaching inside he grabbed the mic to his CB and spoke into it, "Home base this is Officer Dawson."

"Copy that Officer Dawson, sights on the current situation confirmed?"

"Yes, ma'am we have confirmed a Code 99-2 and am requesting serious back-up ASAP."

"10-4 Officer Dawson, I'll contact S.T.A.R.S immediately and give them your location."

"Copy that." Dawson put the CB mic back then returned to his partner. "Shelly said she's getting S.T.A.R.S out here." His partner shook his head with a scoff. "Do we really need them of all people?"

"Yes, we do. There's several armed men inside with a high hostage count." Dawson sighed putting his hands on his hips, "We can't risk any innocent lives." A gunshot rang out from inside of the large building and both officers bolted to the other two who were still standing by the door watching. "What happened?" Dawson demanded between breaths as he came up on the other officers. "Not sure, Sir but someone was just shot inside." Wayde answered.

"Why can't we go in and handle this situation?" Fritz was suddenly very angry, "Someone just lost their life and we can't do a damn thing until those S.T.A.R.S bastards show up!" Another gunshot. "For fuck's sake Dawson!"

"Fritz! Calm down!" Dawson was motioning for his partner to settle down. "I know this situation isn't what we want but if we barge in there they could pop off every last one of those people."

"What the fuck do you think they're doing right now?" One of the other officers spoke up now, "They shot the other guy because he got up and lunged for them." He pointed from the corner where he was hidden. "Looks like so long as they don't move, they're fine." Not that with that thought in mind it eased them anymore. The officer's wanted to jump in and take out the threat, save their people. That was their job dammit but yet here they were; completely helpless.

 **\- . - . - . -**

Claire's face had blood splattered all over it, her eyes wide with shock and fright, more blood splattered onto her clothes as the second man fell in front of her and her friends. She listened as people sobbed, cried, begged, screamed for mercy. Rebecca had buried her face into Claire's shoulder, snot sticking to Claire's jacket from the poor girl's nose as she sobbed uncontrollably. "We're next... we're dead... we're dead... we're next." Ashley was murmuring to herself while rocking slightly back and forth in her spot, her hands clenched into fists in her lap. "Why is this happening?" Claire looked at the body in front of her and felt sick. Blood seeped from the man's head, a complete stranger she would never be able to thank for the sacrifice he had made for her. Guilt welled up inside of her making her want to scream out and lunge for the nearest criminal and attempt to strangle him with all of her might but she didn't. She instead had her hands clenched into fists just like Ashley did with her's but Claire was clenching her fists so tight she could feel her nails biting into her skin making her palms bleed.

"Anybody else wanna try and play hero today?" The one man, whom Claire was assuming was the leader of this whole output, called out over the crowd of people. No one dare raise their heads for fear that they would surely be next. "Alrighty then! Now that that's all settled." He stepped forward grabbing Rebecca by her arm and yanking her up. "Hey wait!" Claire cried, "What are you doing? She hasn't done anything!" She soon found herself face to face with the barrel of his gun.

"If I were you, I'd shut that hole in your face. I just shot two men for your happy ass girly, I think that might actually mean something." Claire bit her tongue, tears started to well up in her eyes before spilling out of the corners and down her cheeks. "I'm just gonna have a lil fun before we go, in fact," He motioned to his men. "I think we're all gonna have a lil fun before we go now!" He laughed and Claire felt her stomach turn into a knot as she swallowed knowing what he was getting at. "Claire!" Rebecca cried out as she was dragged off but there was nothing Claire could do, already covered in blood she looked down at herself trying to block out the sounds as the men went through, taking their picks. It made her sick!

Ashley huddled as close to Claire as she could get, trying to hide her face in the hopes that maybe she wouldn't be taken. Claire was squeezing her eyes shut tight trying not to think about where she was but the sound that stood out the most and kept her from fleeing mentally was Rebecca's screams as they came from the benches they had previously been sitting on. "Please stop!"

 _'I can't listen! I can't! I can't!'_ Claire tried to cover her ears now with her hands but her eyes opened and she looked ahead at her friend as she was slammed into the bench roughly, her arms twisted behind her back as the bastard yanked at her pants. _'Stop it just please stop! Don't do this to her she doesn't deserve this!'_ Oh how Claire was wishing she had been shot now. How could she witness such a horrible act? Despite the mask he wore Claire knew he was smiling and it made her wish he would die a horrible death. "Claire..." Ashley's voice cracked as she covered her eyes. "Claire why are they doing this?"

The teen swallowed hard as more tears fell, but not for herself, for her poor friend being forcefully violated. "I don't know Ashley." She finally said swallowing again, "They're just a pack of worthless assholes with nothing to really live for in their lives."

Once the bastard was finished he yanked away from Rebecca, who was still crying but had no more tears to shed now. He flipped her over apparently not finished after all. "No, stop please-" He slapped her across the face. "Shut up!" The slap had split her lip open and blood started to slowly trickle down from it. Blood started to leak from between her thighs to between the bench boards and onto the floor. "Whoo you were a fresh one!"

 _'You sick bastard!'_ Claire sprang to her feet and charged at him wrapping her arms around his neck yanking him back as hard as she could. "Son of a bitch!" The much bigger man stood surprised by the sudden assault again yanking out of Rebecca who rolled from the bench to the floor. "You stupid broad!" He brought his hands around to grab at Claire to get her off of him, but she had wrapped her legs around his waist and was refusing to let go, biting into his shoulder she could taste his blood in her mouth through the fabric of his shirt. _'Jesus let him not have anything that I can contract from this.'_ Claire thought as she felt his hand on her hair yanking her head to the side as he side stepped away from the bench.

Ashley was up and at Rebecca's side now taking off her much longer coat to cover the poor girl with. "Becky it's gonna be alright!" Rebecca sobbed and curled into a ball beneath the coat. "Help is gonna be here and we're gonna get out!" By now more people had stood up and scattered, screaming for their lives as they ran in opposite directions for freedom. Claire was slammed into a nearby wall by the man she had been clinging to. The force was enough to knock the wind out of her and get her to loosen her grip causing her to then slide down and slump against the wall. Then came the sound of shattering glass and yelling.

"Everyone drop your weapons and get down on the ground! Now!" She knew that voice.

"RPD S.T.A.R.S drop your weapons now assholes!" She knew that one too, it was her brother and she smiled weakly. _'That oaf came, they all did.'_

"You sick sons of a bitches!" Jill was pissed at the sight of the condition several of the women were in. "Brad call for an ambulance!"

"I'm on it!" And he was off radioing for an ambulance to arrive as soon as possible.

Claire was crawling back to where Rebecca and Ashley were now huddling with them. "All of you in the black body suits, take off your masks and stand up slowly with your hands above your heads now." Captain Wesker ordered and there was something in his voice that made them do exactly as they were told. All 15 men removed their masks then slowly stood, hands above their heads. Each of the S.T.A.R.S members had spread out now, putting cuffs on each of the criminals as paramedics started to rush in, checking the victims.

Chris shortly returned and found his sister. "Claire!"

"Chris!" She cried jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was so scared!"

"It's alright I'm here now. Are you hurt did any of them touch you because I swear to Christ if they did I'll take care of them all myself!" Claire shook her head. "I'm fine." She sniffed, "But Becca..." She looked over her shoulder at the poor girl, still covered by Ashley's coat. "Oh my God." Chris said with a heavy sigh as he and his baby sister separated and they stepped over. Barry was with them now. "Is everyone alright?" He then looked down as Ashley looked up at him shaking her head. "Dear God...No." Rebecca poked her head out slightly from beneath the coat. "I'm still alive." She choked and Barry closed his eyes. "Thank you God." He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Can you walk, Rebecca?" The older man asked and she shook her head. "I'm so sore." She started to sob again and Ashley gently stroked the poor girl's hair. Chris looked sick to his stomach as Jill was now with them, having left the rest of the survivor round up to Bravo team. "I just don't understand people." Jill said, her face twisted in disgust knowing all too well what the poor teenager had just been put through.

Barry knelt down and scooped her up in his arms, trying to keep her as covered with the coat as he could. "I want her to be one of the first in an ambulance." Barry said as he turned to make his way out, "And I don't give a damn how selfish that sounds of me right now either." And he started to move as quickly as he could with Rebecca in his arms. Ashley finally stood and silently followed behind Claire, Chris and Jill. Once back outside Jill separated from them to go and talk with a few other members of both Alpha and Bravo team. Chris wrapped his arm around his sister as he walked both her and Ashley to another ambulance where a paramedic had just finished bandaging up a small child with a skinned knee. "There you go, all better!" She smiled sweetly at the child as he hopped off and followed after his mother. One of the women who had been lucky to not be grabbed by one of the criminals.

"Hi, Chris." The young woman smiled sheepishly at him as they walked up. "Hey Natalie, think you could look my baby sis and her friend over for me real quick?"

"Sure thing!"

Claire motioned for Ashley to go first, even though the other girl hadn't suffered anything physically she still wanted her to be checked over before herself. Claire's head was pounding though and her back throbbed from having been slammed into the wall but other than that she felt fine. Once Ashley was all done it was Claire's turn.

"Chris."

"Captain Wesker, Sir!" Chris stood up straight as his Captain approached them, glancing at Claire from behind his shades as he came to a stop. "I'll need everyone back at the station to fill out reports on the events that have just occurred. I hope you remember exactly what the man looked like that you placed handcuffs on and walked out."

"Of course, Sir." Chris than looked at his sister. "Sir if I could, I'd really like to take my sister and her friend home. After all of this I'd rather they were both safe and sound in the comfort of their homes."

"Yes, well perhaps I could do that for you."

"Sir?"

"I need you to fill out a proper report, Chris. While you are one of my best men, your memory does, sadly, sometimes fail you when you get sidetracked."

Chris knew his Captain was right and this was certainly no time to be forgetting any details of what had just happened. "Thank you Captain Wesker, I really appreciate it." He then turned and hugged Claire goodbye. "See ya you big oaf."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't annoy my Captain like I'm sure you did yesterday."

 _'Oh I didn't annoy him,'_ Claire thought. _'But I won't tell you what I did do... with him that is!'_ She gave a small smile punching her brother in his shoulder as he then turned to leave. Barry had managed to catch the last bits of the conversation Wesker and Chris had just finished. "Sir would you like for me to tell you how to get to my house from here?"

"No thank you Barry, I'm sure Miss Redfield and her friend can remember the way on their own." Barry scratched his head. "If you're sure, Sir."

"I am, now head back to the station to fill out your report." And with that Barry had left now too. "And you're all set!" Natalie said with a smile as she stood up. "Nothing seems broken and I bandaged your hand plus that cut above your brow, too."

"Thanks." Claire said quietly as she slid down from the ambulance following behind Wesker now. "Uhm, Claire." The teenager turned around to look at the paramedic, causing Wesker and Ashley to also stop, waiting for her. "I was just wondering, is your brother possibly, seeing anyone?"

Claire blinked a few times. "I honestly don't know."

"Oh." The other woman frowned a bit but Claire spoke up again, "But you could always talk to him and find out. I'm sure if he's either interested in someone or is seeing someone he wouldn't shut up about her!" A smile spread across Natalie's face. "Thanks, I'll do that." Turning back around Claire walked a bit faster as Wesker and her friend were moving again now.

 **\- . - . - . -**

The car was quiet as Wesker drove along to the outskirts of the city. He soon turned into a neighborhood where the houses had relatively large amounts of space between them and went down into a large circle. Pulling into the driveway of a big white house with lilac shutters on the front he parked. "Thank you Captain, Sir." Ashley said as she unhooked her seat belt and opened the door. "I'll call you later Claire so make sure you answer alright!" Ashley was being serious and Claire obviously knew why. "I'll ask Kathy if she's expecting any important phone calls, if she isn't than I'll just keep the hand held with me in my room." Ashley nodded and then slid out of the car and shut the door, running up the pavement to her front door she opened it and vanished inside.

"And now for you, Miss Redfield."

Claire was quiet though as Wesker backed the car out of the driveway and drove around the circle til he was back out on the main road. "Miss Redfield?"

Claire looked up at him, "Yes?"

"How do we get to your home now?" Wesker already knew how to get there, he obviously knew Barry's address but still he was asking her and Claire told him. "Understood." Was all he said turning down the next road. Since Barry had 5 acres of land to his name they were a bit out there. Old farm land handed down through the Burton family tree, it meant a lot to Barry and he had been refusing to sell even a small section of it despite the money he had been offered for building purposes. Claire continued to look out the window as they drove then noticed the car slowing down as they were pulling off to the side. "Is something wrong?"

He remained quiet but was watching her in the rear view mirror. Wesker turned the key in the ignition, shutting the engine off before leaning back into his seat. "How are you feeling?" He finally spoke after a few moments of silence. "I'm alright I guess." Then an image of the blood that had been splattered on her face entered her mind and she gasped covering her face with her hands. She heard his door open then shut and then another as he was now in the back seat with her. He pressed the button for her seat belt to release. "Come here." He ordered though he spoke coolly as he did. Claire slid across the seat to him and Wesker wrapped an arm around her.

Looking down at the floorboard she sighed, leaning into him now. _'No, you don't! We're not falling for this again.'_ Claire's mind scolded her but all she did was bury her face into the part of his shirt that was exposed above the tactical vest he wore. Wesker smoothed her hair out as a few silent tears slid down her cheeks and she sniffed. "Captain?"

Wesker didn't correct her nor was he worried if she called him by his name, so still he answered her, "Yes?"

"I don't want to be getting my brother into trouble or anything..."

He tilted her face up to look at him, his expression unreadable. _'Damn those sunglasses!'_ Claire thought to herself as she stared into them, _'It's like I'm looking into an abyss, a void and I have no idea what lies within the depths.'_ His lips were on her's again and she found herself melting. _'Damn!'_ She thought. _'He's good. Sneaky! But oh so very good.'_ And she found herself closing her eyes returning the kiss just as she had at the police station the day before.

He was pushing her back again, this time down onto the seat, towering over top of her as he trailed more kisses along her jaw and down her neck. But then he pulled her back up, pushing her jacket off of her it slid down her arms then to the floorboard, her shirt soon joined it along with her bra and he was kissing her again while she undid the clasps to his vest removing it. _'You're a terrible person, Claire Redfield. We just had a discussion with ourselves about this today and here you are.'_ Claire was mentally shaking her head at herself.

As she started to unbutton his shirt he worked on her pants now. Claire was willing, more willing than she knew she ought to be but something about the entire situation was like an adrenaline rush for her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt her body getting hotter. The tiny amount of space that they had kept their bodies close together and the car, with its windows up, held all of the heat inside. Claire slid out of her pants and started to tug at his belt but he removed her hands, leaning down he placed gentle kisses along her breasts and she found herself biting her lip to keep from moaning loudly.

It wasn't fair in her opinion, the want that she felt for him. She'd never even really thought about sex until yesterday. Sure it was a topic every now and again among herself and friends, who didn't often times become curious about the act and wonder a bit? Claire was wondering if she was getting the best bit though, it hadn't been bad at all. She relished it, craved it. But she had the very distinct feeling that he only wanted her because she made it easy for him to have her and maybe he liked how she felt too. But would he eventually get tired of her?

Wesker finally removed his own pants and was brushing against her, teasing her with his tip by pressing it against her yet not inside of her. _'Oh why doesn't he just do it already?'_ She thought and almost as if he had read her mind he granted Claire her wish. Every inch he slowly, almost painfully slowly that is, let her feel. A smile appeared on Wesker's face as he felt her around him. _'So hot, so very wet and ready for me.'_ He thought pleased with himself. _'And oh so very... tight.'_ He grunted lightly as he slipped purposefully but came right back making Claire gasp. His smile grew even more at the sounds she made and so he began to move faster.

"Oh God... Oh Captain!" Claire breathed feeding his ego even more.

"Say my name." He breathed into her ear, his voice husky making her shiver beneath him before he started to nibble on her lobe gently. She moaned lightly at his actions, from his hands on her heaving chest to his warm breath against her hot skin.

"Albert..."

"Yes."

"Albert."

"Yes!" He was getting a bit rougher with her again and she gasped his name once more while arching her back into him. Claire craned her head back a bit noticing the steam on the windows, if anyone would be to drive by they'd know exactly what was going on, as if the car rocking from side to side wasn't enough evidence of their actions. But Claire also knew that this road had a tendency to be really dead since they were so close to the Burton's property line, not much reason for people to be back this way unless they were lost.

"Oh Albert." She breathed as Wesker raised himself off of her slightly. He was sitting on his knees now, hunched over to keep from hitting his head against the ceiling of the vehicle. Claire laid there, panting, listening and watching him do the same but his breathing was regulating faster than her own. _'Clearly well practiced in his ways.'_ She thought sitting up slightly as he started to grab his clothes and dress himself, clearly well satisfied once again.

 **\- . - . - . -**

As they pulled up into the old dirt driveway Wesker once again parked the car, allowing Claire to get out. As she opened the door she stopped for a moment. "Uhm, Captain Wesker?"

He looked back at her. "Yes?"

Claire suddenly felt her mind go blank. "Thank you." Was all she could think of to say in place of what she was originally going to say as she looked away.

"For?"

Claire looked at him again saying, "Well for everything." Wesker smirked before replying with, "Anytime." She finally stepped out of the car and closed the door walking up the stone path to the house Claire stopped on the the front porch, watching him back out of the drive way and leave, rolling the windows down as he left.

 _'How could I do that?'_ Claire thought as she watched him go. _'After everything that happened today. After what happened to Rebecca?'_ She suddenly felt very ashamed of herself and turned to go into the house. _'I just want to sit in the tub and soak everything away.'_ Claire sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Drowning Myself

Chapter 4: Drowning Myself

As Claire stepped into the house she heard footsteps rushing towards her. "Claire!" Kathy embraced the poor girl tightly, "Oh my God, Claire!" The older woman was in tears. "Barry called and told me what happened and I was so scared." Kathy pulled away from her now looking her over. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?" A flurry of questions were coming out now, "Does anything hurt? Did any of those bastards touch you? Did you see any of their faces?" Claire was shaking her head until the last question came up. "I only saw their faces after Captain Wesker ordered them all to remove their masks."

Kathy took a deep breath as she closed her eyes trying desperately to calm her nerves. "Kathy?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"I really just want to soak in the tub if I could."

"Of course! You go run a nice hot bath and take all the time you need!"

"Can I take the hand held with me?"

"Whatever for, Dear?"

"Ashley said she wanted to call me and I told her if you weren't expecting any important calls I would just keep the hand held with me." Kathy had opened her eyes now and was nodding her head. "Of course go ahead." She picked up the phone from a nearby table and handed it to Claire. "Thank you, Kathy." Claire then turned and started to head up the stairs.

"Jesus, lord almighty." Kathy prayed closing her eyes again. "Please watch over poor Rebecca in her dire situation and help my Claire and her friends to heal." Now while Claire wasn't particularly religious she did listen to the older woman from the top of the stairs before heading into the bathroom and closing the door. _'Does praying actually help with anything?'_ She wondered as she started to draw herself a bath. Claire couldn't be happier for the tub, it was an old fashioned claw-foot. Nice and deep, perfect for soaking all of your worries away.

She rummaged for bath salts and poured some into the water and their sweet lavender scent filled the air. "Lavender for stress and to help you sleep." She mumbled to herself as she started to undress. It seemed like it had only been moments ago that she had just put her clothes back on. Glancing into the full body mirror she looked at her back. A very large, deathly looking bruise had started to form. It was spreading from the middle of her back and up to her left shoulder. _'Lovely that'll take forever to go away.'_ She groaned but kept looking at herself in the mirror now turning around to face it.

"His hands..." She whispered to herself as she gently slid her hands over her shoulders and down her sides. "They've touched every part of me by now." Claire closed her eyes and opened the flood gates in her mind, allowing herself to get lost in the sensual memories. Slowly turning around she turned off the water, the tub nearly full as she started to slip into the steaming water. Once in she laid her head back against the tub and closed her eyes once again.

"Comfortable, Dear Heart?"

Claire's eyes shot open and she sat up all the way covering her chest with her arms as she looked around. No one was with her in the bathroom though, she was alone. Claire sighed cupping her hands and filling them with water to splash on her face. _'It's like he's everywhere now.'_ She thought. Not that the thought of the S.T.A.R.S Captain being in the steaming tub of water with her was bad.

 _'Yes, it is Claire and you know it!'_

 _'No, it's not!'_

 _'Yes, it is!'_ She mentally argued back and forth with herself. If she were on television and people were watching her they'd probably start to compare her to Pepper Ann. That kids show that came on early Saturday morning about the redheaded girl who had conversations with her own reflection? I know that you know what I'm talking about!

Claire slid further into the tub as she rubbed her face with some more hot water. Where was the harm in imagining him there with her? She closed her eyes and let her mind wander off again. The back of the tub became his firm body, his legs spread to either side with herself between them as she leaned against him. His hands slid over her submerged arms and back up to her shoulders, rubbing them gently to help her relax more.

She sighed with a happy smile sliding down into the tub more while raising her arms up behind her head. Sadly though Claire was ripped away from her comforting fantasy when the phone started to ring and she groaned. "Oh Ashley, you have such terrible timing." Claire reached for the phone and answered. "Hello?"

 **\- . - . - . -**

Kathy was down in the kitchen making dinner when Barry walked through the front door. "Welcome home, Dear." The older woman greeted walking to him quickly then wrapping her arms around his neck as he seemed to sink into her embrace, wrapping his own arms around her waist. "The poor children." Kathy lightly sighed. "I know," Barry hugged his wife a little tighter. "They'll be mentally scarred for the rest of their lives now, no doubt about it." Kathy sighed again gently pulling away from her husband to return to the kitchen with him following after her.

"How is Claire since she got back?" Barry asked standing at the island counter as his wife flipped the knobs on the stove with her back to him.

"She's been in the bathroom for a long time, I just keep telling myself that she needs to get clean but I'm worried yet I don't want to disturb her either."

Barry nodded his head turning to leave the kitchen, "I'll go check on her."

"Just knock on the door and if she answers leave her be."

"I will." It was more a matter that the couple was worried if Claire was alright physically. It wasn't odd for some teenagers to react to a situation like the one they had experienced earlier in a very negative way. Barry was knocking on the door now, "Claire?" He knocked again when there was no answer. "Claire are you alright?" Still no answer so he stood and waited for a moment before knocking once more. "Claire?" Barry raised his voice then tried to turn the knob but found it locked. _'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ He started to worry. _'Calm down it's alright.'_ He thought.

"Barry what's wrong?" Kathy called up the stairs.

"The doors locked and she's not answering!"

"Oh God no!" Kathy was rummaging through drawers in the kitchen now, searching for the skeleton key that would open the old door's lock. Grabbing several she raced up the stairs. "Barry!" He took the keys from her and started to insert them into the keyhole, sometimes flipping through them so fast he would drop them and have to start over. "Barry!" Kathy cried again covering her mouth with her hands. Barry dropped the keys and started to kick at the door til it flew open and they both rushed inside of the bathroom. "Claire!" Kathy shrieked falling to her knees as Barry pulled the girl from the tub. "Kathy call an ambulance!" He laid her on the floor, grabbing a towel to cover her with. Struggling to her feet, Kathy snatched up the hand held that Claire had taken in with her and with shaking hands she dialed 911.

"Claire, dammit!" Barry was trying to perform CPR as his wife cried on the phone, trying to calm her voice so that the dispatcher could understand her better. "Please!" Kathy started to cry, "Hurry and send an ambulance!"

 **\- . - . - . -**

"How is she, Doctor?"Jill asked as an older man with graying hair stepped out of a room. He then turned to look at the young woman and said, "She's very sick, bruised and going to be in some pain for a while. Her right arm is fractured due to the force of how it was twisted behind her back but other than that she'll heal up just fine." After the doctor's assessment Jill nodded her head before asking, "Do you think I could go in and talk to her now?" The Doctor looked down at his papers for a moment then nodded his head once before looking back up at Jill. "So long as her parents are alright with it I don't see why not." He then left. "Have a good day officer."

"You too, Sir." Jill said as she walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Come in." A woman's voice called from inside the room. "Those bastards!" Jill heard a man now as she opened the door and stepped in slowly, closing the door behind herself. Rebecca lay in the bed, her arm wrapped up and her cheek bruised. The poor girls eyes were so red from all of the tears she had shed earlier. The woman now turned to look at Jill as she entered the room. "Hunny, settle down, one of the officers is here." Rebecca's mother spoke quietly to her husband making him spin around. "Oh that's just great!" He scoffed walking over to Jill now. "What the hell were you people doing?"

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Don't say you're sorry!" He yelled pointing a finger in Jill's face. "My daughter is destroyed, laying in a hospital bed!"

"Stop it!" His wife hissed jumping up from her chair and grabbing her husband's arm. "Sir, if we had been able to get there sooner-"

"What the hell was stopping you?" He kept yelling as he yanked his arm out of his wife's grasp. "You damn police officers can never do your damn job and people always get hurt or worse!"

Jill took a step back frowning, feeling terrible as if the whole situation had been her own fault. _'He's just really upset right now, Jill.'_ She tried to tell herself, _'You did what you and your team could.'_

"Go outside and have a smoke, Hunny." How was Mrs. Chambers so calm? The woman started to usher her husband out the door, closing it behind him though he grumbled and spat about the officers being a group of 'pigs who could never do anything right'. The other woman turned around and took a deep breath stepping back over to the hospital bed where her daughter lay. Rebecca had been watching and listening but stayed quiet. "Mrs. Chambers I am so sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault." Jill was a bit surprised but followed her to the bed. "Mrs. Chambers, I'm afraid I have to ask your daughter some questions. They're for our reports about the incident that occurred today."

"No, no I understand." Rebecca's mother grabbed a tissue and held her daughter's hand in her own. "But I'm not leaving, Ma'am. I refuse."

"That's perfectly fine you're welcome to stay." Mrs. Chambers nodded her head looking at her daughter. "I don't really know what to tell you officer." Rebecca said as Jill stood at the foot of the bed. "Anything at all that you can remember. I know it's gonna be hard but anything at all would help us out so much." She had pulled out a notepad and pen now, ready to start writing everything down. With a sigh Rebecca closed her eyes. "I don't want to go back there!" She sniffed covering her face in her hands. She then felt her mother's hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze and the poor girl lowered her hands back down. "Please, Rebecca. Try so they have more to make sure this man can never touch you or another girl again!" Rebecca nodded her head swallowing. "I'll try."

"Anything at all, Rebecca." Jill offered a warm smile. "And we can stop whenever you want and take a break." The teenager nodded her head and took a breath. She had to dive back into the events of the day at the mall and replay them over again and she was dreading every moment of it.

\- . - . - . -

Chris slammed his pen down, feeling defeated. "Ahhhh! The Captain was right!" He cried out spinning in his chair and standing up to pace the S.T.A.R.S office. Barry had finished his papers then talked to the Chief about leaving early to get home to his wife and Claire. The only reason the Chief allowed it was because of what poor Claire had witnessed and been through. "Just try to relax, Chris. You'll be able to finish the report." Brad said looking up from his own paperwork.

The door opened and in walked Captain Wesker. Pausing mid stride he looked from Brad to Chris. "Is something the matter, Chris?"

"Sir!" Chris stopped pacing and swallowed nervously.

"I do hope you're not having any trouble with your report." Wesker then glanced over at Chris' desk spying the open folder with barely a second paragraph started. "Well, you see... Sir."

"I told you this report needed to be done."

"Yes, Sir but I've been worried about my sister and her friends and it's a terrible distraction I admit."

The door burst open just then and a rather short man staggered into the S.T.A.R.S office a bit out of breath. "I'm not in the best of shape..." He muttered to himself trying to breath. The trio of guys turned to look at the newcomer. "Can we help you, Don?" Wesker said coolly turning to look at the short man as he took deep breaths. "Yes, Sir! Captain, Sir!" The man known as Don stood up straight giving a salute and Wesker just tilted his head. "What is it then?"

"Mr. Redfield, Sir!" Don was still saluting as he turned to Chris now. "Uh... Yeah?"

"I have come to inform you that your sister was just admitted into the hospital."

"What?" Chris asked rather loudly, shocked at the news. "What the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know the details but we received a call about a 16 year old girl needing immediate medical assistance at the Burton household."

"16?" Brad echoed.

 _'Did he just say 16 year old?'_ Wesker furrowed his brows. He still hadn't done research on the girl nor was he going to simply walk up to Chris and ask how old his sister was. That would lead to questions. Questions would then possibly lead to suspicions. Suspicions would then most likely lead to an assumption and then he'd be exposed. The girl's image would be different, why should he be concerned about that? But his own self image? Now that would leave cause for concern considering who he was and his standing not only in the RPD but if word would be to get back to William at the facility, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh no. Captain, please!"

"Go, Chris." Wesker said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Tend to your sister."

"Thank you, Captain!" And Chris was out the door in a flash with Don on his heels.

After a few moments of silence Brad finally spoke up as he and Joseph closed their folders with their finished reports inside. "Wow, when she came by the other day I didn't think she was that young. Did you?" Joseph shook his head, "Not at all I mean, she's a really pretty young woman but didn't quite give off that kind of vibe at all."

Wesker sat at his desk and flipped open his own folder now as the other two men approached him with theirs. "Here you are, Sir." They each laid their reports down on his desk and Wesker waved his hand at them both. "Go take lunch." Wesker told them and the men smiled with a high five and were soon out the door leaving their leader to brood over the information he had just received. He began to fill out his own report as he thought, _'Well at least she was untouched when I had her.'_ A small smile appeared on his face at the thought. _'Such a good girl she was until I came along.'_ He scrawled along the lines of his paper a very detailed report of the invents from earlier despite where his train of thought often went. Wesker than stopped and sat up looking out over the office and his smile grew. _'Perhaps she can stay that way as well.'_

Wesker had a plan and intended to go as far as he could with it. But just how far exactly did he dare to push his luck with this? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one! I'm so into writing this I just keep pooping out the ideas! Yes, yes I meant pooping, not popping but pooping.**

 **Someday970: I appreciate your reviews! Danke! o3o**


	5. Chapter 5: Days Gone Wasted

Chapter 5: Days Gone Wasted

"This blows..." Claire grumbled laying in her bed. "It's the last day of Spring Break and I have official done..." She paused and tried to think. "Oh yeah!" She then sat up in her bed, "Nothing! Nada!" Claire then got up and leaned on the window sill next to her bed. It was a shame really, all that time wasted. _'Well I guess I have done something.'_ She then thought. Not that it was something she was going to go into school the following week and tell everyone about though. After spending two days in the hospital Claire was feeling grumpy. Between the crummy food and medication they gave her to take she felt like life was slapping her in the face.

 **\- . - . - . -**

 _"Not to worry Mr. and Mrs. Burton. You managed to get to her in time." A doctor was talking with Barry and his wife, Kathy, about Claire's condition. "I can't believe she slipped and fell. How did I not hear her upstairs?" Kathy blamed herself, having been the only one home at the time she felt she should have known. "It wasn't your fault, Hun." Barry held his wife's shaking hands in his own firm ones. "After my calling you and letting you know about what happened your mind was scattered and you were trying to stay calm."_

 _"But I hear everything!" Kathy was so upset with herself, "Everything from the doors opening to the floor boards creaking!" She stood now yanking her hands out of her husband's and turned, starting to pace in the doctor's office. "We've lived in that house for so many years Barry I know every little noise!"_

 _"Now, now Mrs. Burton, it is to my understanding that the events that happened earlier today were quite nerve racking and for many, many people." The doctor was trying to calm the poor woman down as well. "We've never had such a thing happen here before so we were very unprepared. Never has a group of that many men attacked a place around here let a lone a mall."_

 _"How is poor Rebecca?" Barry asked seeing as he had yet to find out the poor girl's condition after what had been done to her._

 _"She's probably going to need a lot of time, understanding and space." The doctor sighed. "But that's understandable. She has a strong spirit though."_

 **\- . - . - . -**

 _After Chris had finally gotten to the hospital he dashed inside. "Excuse me! Hey Miss!" He was at the receptionist's desk. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asked a bit annoyed, Chris had interrupted her conversation with a nurse at the counter next to herself, something about what color she should dye her hair this time since her roots would be showing or something like that. But Chris didn't care if she was annoyed with him or not as he proceeded, "I'm looking for my sister she was brought in?" The receptionist continued to stare at him. It must be a Redfield thing to not mention the names of your family members, you just kinda seem to expect people to know or something._

 _"And your sister would be?"_

 _"Oh her name is Claire. Claire Redfield?"_

 _The receptionist started to search through her computer. "She's upstairs in room 346-"_

 _"Thanks!" And Chris was off again. "Hey wait! You can't just go up there!" The receptionist jumped up yelling after him making several people turn to stare in her direction, watching as Chris raced up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Once he reached the room he knocked on the door frantically. "Please open up! Please open the door!" He muttered to himself knocking again making a nurse stop. "Sir can I help you?"_

 _"I was told my sister is in here."_

 _"Uhm... Well." The Nurse gave him an odd look. "Who is your sister?"_

 _"Claire Redfield?"_

 _"Ah yes, that's the girl who's in there. But you can't go in without a doctor."_

 _"What?" Chris asked starting to get upset, "Why can't I? She's my baby sis!"_

 _"Sir I understand but it's standard protocol here." Just then the doctor came up with Barry and Kathy behind him. "Chris!" Kathy said with a few tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "What happened?" Chris asked returning her hug._

 _"Claire had a bit of a bad trip."_

 _"Barry! This is no time for jokes!" Kathy scolded pulling away from Chris to give her husband a look where her brows were furrowed as narrowly together as she could get them with the corners of her mouth turned downward into a rather angry looking frown. "I wasn't trying to make a joke, but that is what happened."_

 _"But Claire is alright. Isn't she?" The older Redfield sibling asked. Ever since he had moved out and gotten his own place he'd worry about his sister almost constantly. Barry and Kathy had been so kind to take them both in after the death of their parents some years before, so Chris looked at them as more than dear old friends, they were his family, too. But Claire was all he had left of his life from before. "Yes, Claire is going to be alright." The doctor answered for them. "A small concussion but alright. I was more concerned with that bruise on her back as the fall made it even worse." The doctor than added, "Would anyone mind telling me why she hadn't come here sooner to be examined?"_

 _"Oh I had asked a paramedic to check her over. Claire said she felt fine and then went home with another friend of hers."_

 _"Yes, well that bruise is terrible and will take a very long time to go away. Sleeping on her back will be extremely painful without pain medication and it's going to spread even further now because of her fall."_

 _"How did she fall?" Chris finally asked and Kathy spoke up, "She went to take a bath and when she went to get out she must have lost her footing falling backwards into the tub again."_

 _"We were lucky we got to her in time, she hadn't been in the water too long and it was still warm." Barry added placing his hands on his wife's shoulders from behind her._

 _"I would say there have been many lucky people here today." The doctor said turning to the paper on the door and checking off a few things. "Would you like to go inside now?"_

 _"Yes!" They all said together as the doctor than opened the door allowing all three of them in. And there was Claire, sitting in the bed with a headache and a very angry look on her face._

 **\- . - . - . - . -**

They had kept Claire in the hospital for two days. Two whole days dammit! This was her last chance to try and make up for that missed time plus the weekend and she wasn't letting the opportunities just pass her by! "No more older men and no more malls!" She paced than stopped for a moment thinking of something else to add. "Or hospitals! Yick!" Determined she tried to think of what she could still do with the free time she had before booking her butt through the rest of the school year. She then stood with her hands on her hips, imitating a Wonder Woman pose, "I will accomplish something before Monday, dammit or my name isn't Claire Redfield!"

She slipped into her boots and was down the stairs, grabbing a jacket. She'd be damned if she was going to let this week screw her up, over, backwards or even forwards anymore. Snatching up the phone she called Ashley.

"Hello?"

"Ashley! It's Claire!"

"Yeah, I know I have caller ID. What's up?"

"We're going out!"

Ashley stayed quiet for a moment before responding, "We are?"

"Yes, we are." Claire said again imitating Wonder Woman. "You, me and Rebecca. We gotta do something we can't let all this stuff that's happened get us down!"

"Well ok, I guess." Ashley said on the other end. "We should ring Becky and see if she's feeling up to going out. You know how she's been since what happened at the mall."

"I know." Claire sighed, "But we can't let it run our lives especially not hers."

"Ok I agree with you there."

So they called Rebecca and after about an hour and a half of talking they managed to convince her to come out of her house where they all chose to meet up.

 **\- . - . - . -**

"I'm not going into the mall, I just want to tell you both that right now."

"We understand Becky, we just wanna browse some of the small, not so busy stores that almost no one ever goes into." Ashley hugged their shorter friend warmly. "We can still find you a new jacket and me a pair of boots and we can roam a bit."

"Claire," Rebecca spoke up now looking at her friend a bit oddly. "You never really care to go into Raccoon City."

"So?"

"So why suddenly so willing to go and explore about when you barely know your way around?"

"Yeah... well..." Claire thought for a moment and what she really wanted to say was, _'Because I really need to get my mind off of a certain man that I really outta be staying away from before people start to find out and once they find out that'd be really, really bad which would than lead to problems. Problems that I don't want nor do I want you guys to find out about what I've done.'_ But instead she said, "I just thought it'd be fun! Besides we're getting older and everything is changing!" Claire finally finished making the other two girls continue to stare at her. Ashley finally spoke now, " Well you have a point."

"Yeah, I guess so, too." Rebecca didn't sound as enthusiastic as the both of her friends did. In fact she had been sitting on her front porch huddled in her puffy coat. "You said you really wanted to get a new jacket before the sales were all over. Right, Becca?" The shorter girl looked up Claire for a moment then nodded her head. "Yeah, I did."

School really wasn't the only thing that was coming up on the girls. They were going to have to be appearing in court as eyewitnesses to the events that occurred earlier within the week, especially poor Rebecca since she had been yanked away along with other women that day. During Claire's time in the hospital she had sneaked from her own room to Rebecca's, climbing into the poor girl's bed and sleeping alongside her so she wasn't alone. Granted the hospital staff did find her and take her back to her own room, she still made an effort to try and be a comforting force for her dear friend.

"So we're off?" Claire said, the power in her voice making both of her friends look up at her then back at each other. "Alright." Ashley and Rebecca said together. "I'm gonna go grab my money. I'll be right back." She stood and vanished back inside leaving Ashley and Claire alone outside. "Yes! I knew we could do this!" Claire said triumphant with yet another Wonder Woman pose. "You've been doing that all day, haven't you?" Ashley said placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head at Claire.

"What? Noooo... Why would you ask that?"

"Riiiiggghht. And I don't shampoo my hair twice in one day."

"Ew why would you do that, Ash?" Claire frowned, "Doesn't that make your scalp super dry? Especially since it's still pretty chilly out?"

"Not really, I have this really good shampoo and conditioner that I use and-"

Claire waved her hands at the blonde. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure it's a great, expensive, product that you can afford and poor folk like Becca and myself couldn't even fathom being in our showers for everyday use."

"Well you don't have to be snappy."

Claire mocked her though playfully as Rebecca joined them back on her front porch. "So are we walking to the bus station or should I ask my dad since he's off today to give us a ride?"

"But that would mean your dad would probably follow us everywhere then." Ashley groaned. "My dad is already trying to interview bodyguards for me and it's embarrassing." She huffed now, "I can't possibly go into school with armed guards. What would everyone think!"

"Really, Ashley?" Rebecca looked over at the exaggerating girl who had placed her hand to her forehead for emphasis on her situation as if it were dire. "I wouldn't mind a bodyguard, maybe your dad could hire me one?"

Ashley turned around suddenly realizing her actions. "Oh Becky..." She twiddled her fingers a bit, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok." Rebecca took a breath and held it for a moment before exhaling and stepping down off of the last porch step. The ground beneath her boots felt foreign almost. She hadn't left her house since getting home from the hospital, not even set foot out on the porch until today. It had only been almost a day, but it felt like months had passed as she had tried to hide herself away. How would people look at her? The papers had her down as ' REBECCA CHMABERS, GIRL WHO WAS RAPED BY FORCE IN FRONT OF WATCHING CROWD!'. Her face was on the front page for all to see. It was taking every fiber of her being just to swallow down her fear and embarrassment just to be with her friends in the public eye now. "Don't you worry, Becca." Claire reassured her friend with an arm around her shoulders as they started to walk to the bus stop. "I might not know when or how, but one day everything that happened to us this week is going to be so far behind us and replaced with much bigger things."

"Yeah!" Ashley chimed in with a smile, placing an arm over Rebecca's shoulders as well now, "We'll have goals!"

"Dreams!"

"Aspirations!"

"That's pretty much the exact same thing, Ashley."

"Oh whatever!" Ashley rolled her eyes at Claire's response as Rebecca remained quiet, simply listening to them both. "Point is bigger and better things are gonna come our way and we're gonna get somewhere where no one will ever remember that day at the mall." Ashley said raising her head.

"Yeah we gotta be strong in this crazy world."

"Yeah!"

Rebecca smiled at her friends. Oh how lucky she was to have them to lean on in such times.

 **\- . - . - . -**

As the girl trio hopped off of the bus they glanced around, though a bit uneasy they stuck together as they moved onward, navigating the semi-busy sidewalks. The slipped in and out of a couple of stores, browsing the racks and checking discount prices and sometimes even going to another store that had what they were looking for at a cheaper price. Rebecca found herself a nice jacket rather quickly, but she wasn't really that picky to begin with when it came to the clothes she wore. Comfort was always her top number one and so long as she had what she needed. In fact the only one of the three that actually cared about what they wore was Ashley and while she didn't really pick up anything from any of the stores they browsed both Rebecca and Claire knew why.

"Picky, picky, picky." Claire teased her friend. "Hey! If I would be to die at any given moment I need to look like I care about myself in some way."

"Good to know you wouldn't want anyone to think any less of you despite what you're wearing, Ash."

"Damn straight." Claire rolled her eyes now. "Hey I'm hungry." Rebecca said quietly eyeing some of the food joints across from them on the opposite side of the busy street. "Well it is after one in the afternoon now, we really should have some lunch."

"I agree. How about Tiger's over there?" Ashley pointed at what looked like a place that had chinese take out. "They have really good fried rice and they don't skimp on the sides either."

"Ehhh I'm not really feeling chinese today." Claire said with look of disinterest.

"Burgers?" Rebecca perked up a bit. "I would like a burger. One with fried egg on it!" The poor girl had been wanting a burger since she had been in the hospital. Remember that crummy hospital food? Well jello can only do so much for a girl in need!

"I agree," Claire said with a big smile. "A burger sounds awesome."

"Oh phooey on you guys. I'm gonna get chinese and I'll meet you over there. Grab a table next the window, k!"

"Alright." Rebecca and Claire said as Ashley crossed the street with a couple of other people. As Claire and Rebecca entered Ralph's Big N' Juicy Grillerz they informed the hostess seating them that they had a friend who was coming with her own food. "Uhm well..."

"She's a picky eater." Rebecca started to explain as they were seated in a booth next to one of the front windows. "She's picky with everything." Claire finished crossing her arms as they were each handed a menu. "Well I guess that'll be alright." The hostess replied. "A server should be with you shortly." And she was gone. "Well Becky," Claire smiled at her friend sitting across from herself. "There it is!" She pointed at a picture of a burger on the menu. "That's what you want! Look at the triple layers of cheese and all the condiments!"

Rebecca eyed it hungrily clearly having already made up her choice. "Are you gonna get it too, Claire?"

"Hells yeah I am! You see how thick that thing is?" She winked jokingly. _'Mmmm... thick. Gah! No! You get outta here!'_ Claire smacked the side of her head, attempting to shoo away the mental image that had started to poke itself in there in place of the burger on the menu she was looking at. "Claire?"

Claire looked up, "Yes?"

"Are you... alright?"

"I'm fine!"

"But you just smacked yourself in the head..."

"There was a fly." They both sat there staring at each other.

"Hello!" Both girls' heads turned to see their waiter with a pencil and a notepad in hand. "Can I start you ladies off with anything to drink, hm?"

"I'll just have a Coke." Claire said with a weak smile. "That's two Cokes then." Rebecca smiled also.

"Alrighty then I'll bring those right our for you." And he was gone.

"Claire?" The teenager had turned her attention to look out the window now and hadn't heard her name. She was distracted by something. No, Someone. _'Oh God... Why?'_ She thought as there he was, of all people. The man she was trying to avoid any and all thoughts of.

Rebecca looked out the window now trying to see what had her friend so distracted and finally spotted the object that held her attention to intensely. "Well he certainly won the genetic gene pool lottery didn't he?" Claire blinked. "Huh? What?"

Rebecca pointed, the tip of her finger just barely touching the glass. "Mr. Handsomeness over there giving that guy with the long coat a hard time." Then she thought for a moment, "Oh hey, he was involved in that riot earlier in the week. You remember right, Claire?" The poor girl didn't know what it was exactly that she was supposed to be remembering exactly but what she was remembering didn't have to do with no riot earlier in the week. Rebecca waved her hand in front of her friends face as their waiter brought them their drinks and sat them down. "Here you ladies are and have we made a decision on what we'll be ordering yet?" Rebecca ordered their food for them since Claire was still so enveloped in the man outside. Then the waiter took notice. "Oh my, isn't he just so fine?"

Rebecca was blinking now, turning to look at their waiter. "Uhhh... Yes?"

"Oh honey you have no idea that men like him are treasures when they look like that." And he was off. "Uhh... does that mean he's gay?"

"Oh he's not gay. I know he's not gay personally."

"What?"

Claire's eyes suddenly got wide. "What?"

"That's what I just asked!" Rebecca was looking at her with equally wide eyes. "Claire why would you say that?"

"Say what?" Claire was pulling napkins out of the napkin holder now and slowly ripping them into thin strips, attempting to shut her mind off to what was flooding it. _'Well fuck...'_ Claire thought knowing what was coming now.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Again!

Chapter 6: Not Again!

Rebecca continued to eye her friend suspiciously. "Claire." But she wasn't getting anything. As Claire continued to watch Wesker he glanced over and was looking at them now but he soon turned away, getting into a police cruiser and left. Having had enough of her friend's silent treatment now Rebecca grabbed a couple pieces of ice from her glass and sliding out of her seat and into the side that Claire was in she stuffed them down the back of her shirt. With a yelp Claire reached around in an attempt to remove the ice, nearly forcing Rebecca out of the seat and to the floor as she yanked her shirt up a bit and shook it out til the ice fell out. "Why would you do that?" Rebecca took notice of the bruise on her friends back though she only saw a small portion of it but remained silent knowing it was far worse than that. _'I feel like it's my fault she has that now.'_

"Because I'm trying to talk to you!" Rebecca said shoving her thoughts away, various other customers eyeing the two girls now. Quietly both girls slid back into the booth and looked at each other. "Now Claire," Rebecca started. "I'm not a virgin anymore." Claire hissed before clamping a hand over her mouth. The other teen just sat there staring at her, eyes a bit wide. "Uhh... alright. That's. Uhm. Well wow." Rebecca was at a lose for words, not sure of how to respond to the sudden confession.

"Soooo when did that happen?" Rebecca finally asked her friend who had finally stopped ripping up the napkins. "Earlier this week..."

"This week?" Rebecca said a bit loudly earning them more stares.

"You better stop yelling," Claire informed her, "You're gonna get more looks right here for that than being noticed in the paper." It was actually rather odd, no one seemed to care who Rebecca was. Despite the newspaper articles no one had gone up to her and said anything. Maybe they thought it best just not to? Either way she had been very grateful so far for the day. "Ok so spill, who was it?"

"I can't tell you." Claire groaned as she lowered her head to the table.

"Yeah well-" Rebecca didn't get to finish as their waiter was back with their food now. "Here you are ladies." He then took notice of Claire with her head down. "Awww poor thing." He tsked a couple of times. "It's a shame when they're within just enough range to catch your eye but not enough to touch."

 _'Ha! That's what you think, bud!'_ Claire thought as she sat up straight in her seat now slightly pressing the bun down on her burger to make it easier to fit in her mouth. _'Well, I guess my trying to fit it all in would make for practice?'_ Oh good lord how could she have such a thought and now she simply stared at the burger as if it was dirty, dirty object that was only making way for more thoughts. _'Girls use to talk about using Hershey's chocolate syrup... I wonder if caramel is ok to use, too? So long as you don't, you know, get it near your hair?'_ Claire wanted to slap herself but didn't.

The waiter had now left them both and Rebecca had cut her own burger in half. "Claire I really think we need to talk about this." The other teenager said as she picked up one half of her burger. "This is a big thing and we're a trio!"

"I can't tell Ashley..."

"Why not?"

Claire stayed silent as she tried to squish her burger down some more. _'Damn these thick patties. Why do they have to have this type of girth?'_ Girth? Where the hell did that come from? So many innuendos that made Claire's thoughts lead to something else. "Claire you know you don't have to try and force the whole thing into your mouth, right?"

Claire mumbled something inaudible, her mouth too full. _'So long as I keep food in my mouth, I can't talk and if I can't talk Becca will never know my secret!'_ Claire mentally smiled at herself, thinking she was so smart for the idea. But instead she found herself choking on the amount of food she just couldn't quite seem to swallow.

"Claire?" Rebecca asked a bit worried but Claire quickly regained her composure, forcing herself to swallow the food down and making her throat burn. She took another swing of her soda and then a few breathes of air. "Claire I'm only gonna ask you one time and one time only!"

Claire looked up at Rebecca with a slightly frightened look on her face. "What?"

"Who, when and where? I wanna know!" Rebecca demanded cutting her already half a sandwich into a smaller piece. The knife in her hand making poor Claire a bit uneasy. Rebecca might have been shorter than most of the other girls in school and on the quieter side but after what she'd been through Claire had no doubt that a knife would be her friend's closest companion and she'd learn how to use one well. "But what if Ashley comes in while we're talking about it?"

"Claire, look." Rebecca pointed out the window and across the street. Claire turned her head and looked in the direction she was pointing. There was Ashley caught up in a conversation with Jeremy, the boy of her dreams. "I really don't think she's going to be joining us any time soon with him there." All Claire could muster was another swig of her Coke as she tried to straighten out her thoughts. "So, who was it?"

"I... Well. You see." Claire couldn't find her words, she just couldn't! She was trying and couldn't do it. _'If I tell her she'll scold me I know it and if I lie she'll be disappointed in me for sure.'_ Poor Claire felt so torn. _'What do I do?'_

 **\- . - . - . -**

Don was awestruck as he stood in the center of the S.T.A.R.S office. _'I've only ever set foot in here on a few special occasions, but today is different.'_ The short and stubby officer stood looking over the desks in amazement. "I've always wanted to be here but I could just never make the cut." He sighed sadly. Everyone knew that Captain Albert Wesker hand picked his men after seeing what they were potentially capable of. He was the very epitome of a great leader.

The door opened and Don jumped with a screech that made poor Jill cover her ears and back out of the door and into the hallway. "Oh my... Miss Valentine!" Don said fidgeting as he stepped over to the door and Jill popped back inside of the office. "Hey Don, how are you today?" She asked with a wave.

"I'm fantastic, Miss Valentine! Absolutely splendid!" Don had so much excitement and happiness in his voice suddenly.

"Well that's good to hear." Jill sat a stack of papers down on her desk then took a seat. "Is there something you need, Don?" She asked looking up at the officer as he was watching her now. If Jill were to be honest it was making her a bit uncomfortable and she found herself shifting slightly in her seat. "Don?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" He blinked before answering, "I was just looking around." Jill shook her head with a small smile and a laugh. "Don you gotta stop popping in here like this."

"But I wanna be one of you guys!"

"I know but we don't have any say in that. You know it's all up to the Captain."

Poor Don, he lowered his head sadly now looking at his feet as he kicked at some invisible dust. "I wish he would notice me and give me a chance." Jill frowned a bit, feeling bad for him. "Aww Donny. I'm sure he will." She offered him a soft smile, trying to help him feel better while giving him a pat on his arm. They were both soon joined by Joseph and Brad. "Hey Danny boy!" Joseph said giving the officer a rough pat on his back.

"Actually it's Don."

"Dan/Don whatever." Joseph cracked his neck to the right then plopped into his chair. "Don't mind him." Brad said. "He didn't like his assignment today."

"It was stupid!"

"It's what you were given."

"Guys please." Jill closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "No arguing over what we're given to do. This is our job."

"We're a special unit, Valentine." Joseph spun in his chair to look at her, making the woman let out a heavy sigh as she bit back sarcastically, "Well maybe one day zombies will start to run wild and free and then you can shoot whoever you want wherever you want." Jill then turned back to her papers. If only she knew what she was saying. Poor Don had moved over next to Brad now, the tension and silence that filled the office was thick enough to be cut with a knife as Joseph continued to stare at his fellow S.T.A.R.S member. He eventually turned around though, looking away from her while muttering something about her maybe being a zombie. The mutter made Jill glance up from her paperwork and glare at the back of her team mate's head.

"Is it always like this?" Don whispered to Brad after a moment and the S.T.A.R.S member nodded his head a few times. "Well not really always but sometimes." Brad gave a light laugh before continuing, "When you're together as much as we are you think of each other as a family, but just like with any normal family we've got our moments where we snap at each other. Nothing a night out and booze can't fix though!"

"I see you're all making plans for the night already." Everyone turned their heads to see their Captain walking up to his desk with a blank expression despite his shades. He was followed by Barry and Chris who then split off and sat at their own desks. "Did someone say booze?" Chris asked with a smile on his face flicking his computer monitor on.

"Yeah man! We all could use a night out. Whatcha say guys?" Brad had a hand in the air almost like he was waiting for a high five. "And gal?" Jill peered at him from the corner of her eye, tapping her pen against her papers. "Or maybe not. That's cool I get it. It's cool." Brad trailed off with a small sigh. _'Everyone is so grumpy today.'_ He thought. _'I know this week has been shitty but we've been through worse.'_ Or had they? Well for right now they had been. There was that uneasy silence in the room again and everyone just kind of glanced around at each other. Except for their Captain who had picked up a book and was reading it now. Nothing really ever seemed to bother him and he wasn't the type to meddle in his teams affairs either so whatever they were bickering about he couldn't care less for unless they were outside of the office than he demanded their full attention to the matter at hand. "Don."

"Yes, Sir!" Don saluted Wesker again as he called his name.

"Do you have another message for Chris or are you simply idolizing our office?"

"Oh no, Sir. I was just." Don stopped talking seeing the Alpha Team Captain had put his book down in front of himself and was now clearly looking right at him. "I was just leaving!" And with that Don scuttled out of the office.

"Who keeps letting him in here?"

"He left himself in, Sir." Jill answered. Though she felt bad she had told Don herself that he shouldn't keep popping in like he was.

"The next time he comes in without a reason remove him. You know the files we have and the work that we handle are not for the lower ranks."

"Yes, Sir." The entire team answered knowing full well that Wesker was, in fact, talking to all of them as a whole. With that having been said the phone on Jill's desk rang which made her curse under her breath. _'It's always my line!'_ She thought angrily, still annoyed with Joseph and his complaining. _'I'm not a secretary! They can forward it to the Captain but do they? Ha ha no!'_ She yanked the phone off the receiver. "Hello? Yes, I'll let him know." Jill hung the phone up and stood. "Sir, there's another situation at one of the food joints downtown."

"Which one?" Wesker asked a bit aggravated. _'A food joint?'_ He thought it ridiculous to be called for such a thing.

"The chinese one, Tiger's. Apparently it started with an angry customer who left then came back with a small group and now it's gotten out of control."

"Why do they call us for those?" Joseph asked throwing his hands in the air. "I thought we were here to-"

"Handle potential terrorism and serious urban crime that can't be handled by the regular officers of this station." Jill glared at him. It was like a crab had crawled up Joseph's ass today and then suddenly, without any warning, died there. He glared back at her, clearly annoyed with her having cut him off. Joseph went to say something back but Wesker was on them now. "You're both going to share a cruiser." Jill and Joseph looked at each other. "What?" They asked together which only earned them their Captain's silence as he moved past them and was out the door without another word. Chris had the biggest frown on his face though. _'Now this just isn't fair!'_ He mentally cried as they all moved now. _'That's my one time while here that I can casually rest my hand on Jill's knee and she doesn't swat it away immediately.'_ That was because Jill allowed his hand to rest there because secretly she liked it when he did that. It was almost a shame that they both liked each other so much but were afraid of pursuing each other because of their job. Curse these damn workplace romances and the shows on TV that make it look so easy!

 **\- . - . - . -**

Ashley was huddled behind Jeremy as soon as the gang showed up. They clearly weren't too concerned with keeping their guns hidden as they entered the food shop. The teens had watched them wearily having heard the argument earlier over the guy simply trying to take his order without paying for it. But why the hell bring his tiny gang back with him? It was just food! A few shots rang out now and people scattered. Ashley was starting to wonder if she'd make it to adulthood cause it seemed like every time she went out with her friends there was a group of creeps with guns. The only difference this time was that she wasn't sitting on the floor with one pointed at her. "Jeremy what are we going to do?" She shivered, pulling her coat tighter around herself seeing the boy shake his head slightly. "We stay put and don't draw any attention to ourselves." He finally said.

Across the street, however, Claire and Rebecca were watching wide eyed. "Oh G-god..." Rebecca stammered. "N-not again!" Claire reached across the table and placed her hand on her friend's arm. "It's gonna be alright." She said quietly. "Ashley is gonna be ok and nothing bad is gonna happen."

"But the gunshots-"

"Were inside not out so she's ok." Claire swallowed hard looking back out the window, trying to be as reassuring for her friend as possible. If she were to be perfectly honest she was grateful for the distraction. Not that it was a good thing but it kept her from having to tell Rebecca what she really didn't want to. Claire just wasn't ready for that confession yet, if at all. _'Not that I'll be able to hide it for the rest of my life. Or can I?'_ Claire was thinking now despite how focused she was on what was happening across the street. Once the cruisers showed up Claire knew exactly who had been called and she continued to watch with her friend. "Hey that guy is back again." Rebecca pointed at Wesker as he stepped out of the car and walked around it. He appeared to be giving his team orders on how they were going to handle the situation. The girls watched as they moved about then vanished inside.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever worry about your brother?"

"All the time."

Rebecca had pushed her plate away from herself, neither of them had touched the rest of their food since hearing the gunshots earlier. A few more rang out now and one of the gang members came barreling out of the entrance and tried to make a run for it down the street but was stopped by Jill who managed to shoot him in his arm making him twist and smack into the next building, sliding down to the ground.

 **\- . - . - . -**

"I got one, Sir." Jill spoke into her radio as she grabbed a pair of handcuffs from her belt, grabbing his good arm she yanked him up and slapped the cuffs on his wrists. He cursed at her in another language and she furrowed her brows at him. "You're lucky I can't slap you for that." But she did then shift and grab his bad arm right under the bullet hole she had left in him making him cry out in pain as she dragged him back to the cruiser she had to share with Joseph. Shoving his head down she crammed him into the back and he started to yell at her again. "Shut up!" And she slammed the door on him, cracking him in the head since he had tried to slide back out once she backed away. "Idiot." She muttered turning around and walking up to some of the people who were still huddled away trying to keep themselves hidden. "Is everyone here alright?" Jill asked them. There wasn't very many maybe six or seven people including Ashley and Jeremy that hadn't tried to make a run for it. They each nodded as another gunshot rang out from inside followed by a few more and some yelling. Jill turned with her gun at the ready but no one came out and then all was quiet.

As the rest of the S.T.A.R.S team slowly emerged from the shop Jill heard Brad calling an ambulance. _'Wait.'_ Jill thought as she walked over to them. There had only been five men to handle inside not including the one that Jill took care of as he ran out making a total of six, but when guns are firing off the line between the amount of people involved that are armed compared to unarmed blurs. You can face off against someone one-on-one and it won't matter if the other person is more experienced with a firearm than yourself. "Sir, where's Chris?" Jill asked watching the doors as Wesker placed another member of the gang into another one of the cruisers. "He's still inside which is why we called an ambulance."

Jill gasped dashing inside to see Chris leaning against the wall with a hand clamped over his leg. "Hey Valentine." He gave her a lop sided grin. "What the hell happened?" She demanded crouching beside him.

"He got stupid." Wesker had followed Jill back inside and spoke for Chris making her look up at him. "The next time I say stay where you are, you stay."

"But what if more had come after Jill once she was outside?"

"You idiot!" She scolded now understanding. When she went after the one that tried to run away Chris must have tried to follow after her and since he moved from behind the table he had been using as a cover one of the other guys must have fired and a bullet managed to hit Chris' leg.

"It would appear that Miss Valentine did not require any assistance, Chris."

"The Captain is right I was just fine." Jill said quietly looking back at her partner, her friend. Someone she really cared for and didn't want to see getting hurt and here he had. _'Idiot.'_

"I just wanted to keep you safe." He said still giving her his stupid grin, "That's all."

"Yeah well I'm a big girl." The ambulance siren wailed outside and soon the paramedics were inside with a gurney. Natalie happened to be one of them. "Oh my goodness!" She said in shock. "Oh Chris I can't believe this happened to you!" She was at his side opposite Jill now. Chris had to admit having two hot chicks on either side of him was pretty appealing right about now. _'Now if only they were in bikinis and I had an ice cold beer.'_ He thought with his grin growing into a smile as Natalie's partner lowered the gurney so they could get Chris onto it easier before they wheeled him out.

"Does it hurt really bad?" Natalie questioned completely ignoring Jill's presence once they had Chris strapped down and were wheeling him outside. "What pain?" Chris asked trying to seem like it was all nothing as Jill and Wesker walked up behind them.

 **\- . - . - . -**

Claire's eyes welled up with tears once she saw her brother on the gurney. "No!" She said sliding out of her seat as quickly as possible and darting out of the door with Rebecca right behind her. In her haste though Claire had smacked her back against the wood on the edge of the back of the booth they had been sitting in but she ignored the throbbing pain that came from the large bruise on her back. They were both dashing across the street now. "Chris!" Claire cried as she stumbled nearly falling on her face as Rebecca reached out her arm to try and catch her friend but missed. Jill jogged over to help Claire up. The poor girl had managed to prevent smacking her face on the pavement when she fell but skinned her palms and banged her knee in the process. Once she was up though she yanked away from the slightly older woman and ran over to the gurney. "Chris are you alright? Does it hurt? What happened? Were you shot?" She asked all at once. "I'm gonna be just fine baby sis." He gave her a thumbs up as he was propped up and slid into the back of the ambulance.

"I'll come by and visit you in the hospital later Chris." Jill said standing next to Claire now.

"Alright." Was all Chris got to say as Natalie pulled him further in and one of the driver's shut both of the doors before climbing back into the driver's seat and driving off.

* * *

 **A/N: Just to clarify, Don, Natalie and Jeremy (I'll include that dude Darren from earlier also cause he'll be back a lil later on too) are just random OCs I made up. I don't own Resident Evil though and this story is just an idea I'm rolling with and seeing how far it may go. Also I frequently re-read my chapters and sometimes I end up changing something. It's usually something small and doesn't alter too much, like maybe a word or a typo that got past me. It happens! R &R and all that jazz if you like. ~ Shaka **


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

Chapter 7: Confusion.

As the days dragged on Claire found it easier to keep her secret. Rebecca hadn't questioned her about it since that day, maybe she just figured that her friend would go to her when she was ready. Aside from that Claire hadn't had any more of her little moments with the Alpha Team Captain. She was honestly happy about that as it made it even easier to hide. Once school started back up again the trio found themselves the talk of the halls as they walked. Rebecca had been pestered and prodded at over what had happened to her in the mall and Ashley often times came running to her rescue dragging her off with Claire yelling profanities to make their fellow students back off. It took a couple of weeks but they eventually got the message. The trio often shared late night calls and went into school bedraggled as well, it was hard to ignore the occasional nightmare of the events that had occurred especially after they had to appear in court; eye witness this, suspect that, evidence this. It seemed after they had to go to court Rebecca really started to digest what had happened. The poor girl was calling at night, waking Barry and Kathy in the process which eventually led to them allowing Claire a phone in her room so she could answer it faster without having to run down the stairs. Not that her missing the last step or two from time to time making her stumble and stub her toes helped at all either. But the Burtons were understanding of the situation, and now that Moira and Polly were back home after having spent that time with Kathy's parents they were trying to 'return back to normal' as well - In a matter of speaking.

Once Chris was out of the hospital he would pop by for visits, proud of his new apartment even though he wasn't doing such a hot job of keeping up with it at the moment. He blamed his work hours, not that it would hurt for him to pick up the beer cans and food cartons and throw them in the trash before he went to bed. Since Chris now had his own place he was trying to usher Claire to move in with him. Since they were siblings and all he didn't want her to have to stay with Barry and his wife if she didn't need to anymore. Claire was his baby sis and he felt the most responsible for her and Claire understood how he felt and where he was coming from. On one hand she wanted to move in with her brother but on the other hand she didn't want to move more into the city limits and be cramped up in his apartment either. Claire had freedom out and away from it all where it was nice and quiet and Chris understood how she felt. Didn't stop him from trying though!

Claire was thankful that her brother had recovered and was alright from the gunshot. It had been superficial and no serious damage had been done. He was lucky it was a clean shot and straight through at that. Every now and again he'd tell them about how Joseph had kept calling him 'Chrissy the Gimpy' since the older Redfield sibling had to hobble around for awhile unable to work. Forest took over his spot on Alpha briefly since both he and Chris were similar in their skills of wielding firearms. Jill had even been stopping by his place to 'check up on him' or so he claimed. _'Sure Chris.'_ Claire had thought when he told them. _'I'm sure that's all she was doing while there.'_ It wasn't an oblivious thing that the two S.T.A.R.S team members had feelings for each other. They didn't really act on them in public for obvious reasons but they had gotten closer and talked more about it.

As the bell rang Claire joined up with her friends. "We ready to blow this taco stand?" The redhead said as they approached the doors that led to their freedom for the weekend. "You know what," Ashley said thoughtfully. "Tacos sound great! You guys wanna grab some?"

"I could go for a nice burrito." Rebecca chimed in with a happy smile as they climbed onto their school bus. Ashley climbed into the seats behind Rebecca and Claire, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she rested on the back of their seat. "So is that a yes?" She turned her head to look at Claire now who seemed to be contemplating the idea but sadly ended up shaking her head. "I'd love to guys but I don't have any money."

"We could splurge for you, Claire!" Rebecca was always offering to buy her food and all that did was make Claire feel bad. "Say Claire." Ashley was twirling her hair around her finger now, her way of thinking and Claire turned to look at her. "What?"

"Why don't you get a job?"

"That's funny, how would I get there everyday? I'd probably spend my paycheck in bus fare and never be able to save up for a car."

"Well what about babysitting?"

Rebecca chimed in again with a big smile, "Oh that's a great idea, Ash!"

"I know I'm just such a genius." Ashley flipped her hair over her shoulder once again as Claire made a face for a moment. "Babysitting?" She wondered out loud. "But how am I supposed to get to their houses?" She then asked her so called 'genius' friend. Back in thought Ashley nodded her head. "Maybe you could watch them at your house!"

"I don't know if Barry and Kathy would like that very much." Claire said resting her chin in the palm of her hand while glancing out the window. "Moira and Polly and then that person's kids too?" She shook her head now. "That's a lot of kids under one roof and even then they could get really rowdy and I'd hate for Kathy and Barry to get irritated." The trio sat quietly for a moment before Ashley spoke once again. "Ok you can go to their houses then."

"Ash I just said I have no means of transportation-" But Ashley cut her off. "Ah but you could get a bike!"

"I already have-" Claire sat up straight now with a smile on her face. "Yeah! I do have a bike!" She smacked her fist into the palm of her hand as if she had just struck gold. "It needs a new tire but other than that it's in great shape."

"Yeah just get a raincoat for when it rains and you're all set!" Ashley was once again proud of herself. "And not mention it'll be a great form of exercise."

"What's that supposed to mean?" But before Ashley could answer the bus had stopped and it was time for her to get off. "Well gotta go, see ya!" She waved and hopped off the bus. "You don't think she was implying that I'm fat, do you?" Claire asked Rebecca as the bus started to move again. "No, Claire. You're fine!" Rebecca smiled at her with a light clap of her hands. "But I do think the babysitting idea is a great one and you should totally do it!"

"Yeah I'll ask Barry about a new tire for my bike when I get home and then talk to them about me babysitting." With a plan in mind Claire felt like she was really growing up!

 **\- . - . - . -**

Claire was greeted with warm smiles as she walked in through the front door. "Claire!" Moira said happily jumping off the couch and running over to her wrapping her arms around one of Claire's long legs. "Hi Moira! Did you have fun today?"

"Yes!" The young girl said with a smile before sitting her butt on Claire's foot. "Carry me!" Poor Claire had to semi-hobble her way out to the kitchen where Kathy was with Moira clinging to her leg as she went. The older woman always seemed to be in this one room and it was always amazing because the scents that permeated from her cooking were only the best ever. It looked like Kathy had muffins in the oven today, Claire could see them through the glass on the door. "Hi Aunt Kathy!" The older woman turned with a warm smile. "Welcome home, Claire." Claire had started to call her 'aunt' because she looked at the Burtons as her family, even if they weren't related by blood. "Moira let go of poor Claire's leg." Kathy playfully scolded her eldest daughter now stepping over to peel her off of the teenager's leg. "I'm sure Claire has had a long day at school."

"It wasn't so bad." Claire said sitting her book-bag down on a stool next to herself. "Just boring old History." History, bleh! Who wanted to learn about a bunch of dead guys? Not Claire that's who! "You'll need it someday." Kathy said still smiling. _'Somehow I really doubt that.'_ Claire thought anyway as she stepped over to the oven and peeked inside. "Now Claire Redfield you close that oven door!" Kathy said shooing Moira back into the living room with her younger sister. Claire quickly closed the oven back up. "I was just looking."

"They're not ready yet and they're for after dinner." Claire groaned in response. "Oh it's not so bad, I made a dozen of them." Claire smiled at that. A dozen meant she could have more than one! The redhead patted her belly eager for a muffin. "Oh Aunt Kathy I have a question."

"Yes, dear?"

"I've been thinking I might like to get something of a job. You know a way of earning money for myself."

"Alright."

"Would it be alright if I babysat?"

Kathy thought for a moment. "Wouldn't you like a regular job like working in one of the stores in town or-" Kathy stopped for a moment, her back to Claire as her face paled while a terrible thought entered her mind. She rather Claire was at someone's house watching children than possibly end up in another situation like what had occurred during the girl's Spring Break. At least she knew that way she'd be able to call and check up on her without upsetting a manager. "You know what!" Kathy spun around with a small smile on her face now as she placed her hands on the island counter top. "I think that's a great idea!"

"Really?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Great!" Claire said happily as she bounced in place. "I need a new tire for my bike though so I can travel without having to pay bus fare."

"I'm sure Barry would have no problem springing for that for you, Claire."

Claire was all smiles. She was one step closer to being more responsible and maturity and it made her happy. That and having dollar bills in her pockets. Cha-ching!

 **\- . - . - . -**

"So I've made some fliers that I can post up or hand out." Claire was walking with Rebecca through the local super market. Rebecca had joined her friend in going on a small shopping trip with Kathy and her two daughters seeing as they needed a few things and she was already over hanging out. "That's awesome, Claire." Rebecca smiled as she held Moira's hand. Polly sat in the cart that Kathy pushed along. Every once in awhile she'd stop, glance at her list and then grab an item from the shelf placing it into the cart before pushing it along once again. "I asked the store manager if I could put one on the tack board as you walk in and he said I could so I've got my first one up already, too." The teen was proud of herself, she almost felt like an entrepreneur.

"Hopefully someone gives you a call soon and you can get started right away."

"I sure hope so." Claire grabbed a bag of marshmallows while Kathy had her back turned and slipped them into the cart. "Shhh." She placed a finger to her lips quietly and Polly copied her with a giggle. "Claire what did you place in the cart?"

"Nothing."

Kathy peered into the cart trying to see what wasn't supposed to be there but completely over looked the bag of marshmallows. "Claire would you go into the next isle and grab some shampoo? I'm going to the freezer section to grab some meat for dinner."

"Ok I'll meet you guys down there then." And Claire set off as if on a mission but once she rounded the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in front of her only a few feet away was someone she had been able to avoid for the past few weeks with little to no trouble and yet here he now stood with his back to her. _'Maybe if I just slowly back out and go around the other way.'_

"Hey Claire!"

She whipped around to see the source of the voice that said her name, exposing her to him as she caught him turning to look in her direction out the corner of her eye in mid turn. _'Curses! Damn you Ashley!'_

Sure enough there was Ashley walking up to her. "I saw your flier!"

"My flier?"

"Yeah the one out by the entrance?" Ashley was happy for her friend. "You're gonna be getting calls in no time!"

"Oh! Right that flier." Claire suddenly got very antsy, it was almost as if she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. _'Please walk away! Not this way though but the other way!'_ She was hopeful that he'd go the other way and not acknowledge her. Ashley started talking again. "So whatcha here for?"

"I'm supposed to be grabbing shampoo."

"Well that's down this way." Ashley started to turn Claire around to head further down the isle to which Claire was reluctant to the motion but soon found herself turning around anyway. Wesker was still there but had moved further down the isle himself. Claire watched as he plucked a bottle from the top shelf and placed it into the basket he was carrying before leaving the isle. A sigh of relief escaped her and her knees felt weak. "Hey are you alright?" Ashley asked looking at Claire oddly.

"I've never been better." Claire took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Why did she get so anxious when she was in his presence suddenly? The S.T.A.R.S Captain hadn't done anything with her since the ride home that day after the mall incident and she figured that maybe her previous thoughts on the matter had been true. He was now bored with her and moved onto a better prospect. In other words, an older woman with more experience. Why had he done that? Was he really trying to comfort her or was it simply because of her current state at the time and it had only made her even easier than what she had allowed herself to be the first time? Without another thought on the subject she semi-jogged down the isle further herself and grabbed what she needed before turning and jogging back past Ashley. "Claire?" But Ashley was ignored as Claire made her way as quickly as she could for the freezer department as more thoughts started to swirl in her head again.

 **\- . - . - . -**

On the ride back home Claire had been rather quiet sitting in the passenger seat while Rebecca sat in the back with Moira and Polly singing nursery rhymes and playing Patty-Cake. Claire had glanced at her flier before leaving and wondered if she'd get any calls soon, she planned to check the phone once they got back home and see if there were maybe any messages even if it was still pretty early and the store hadn't been very busy. Once back everyone unloaded and helped take groceries inside. Rebecca went and made a quick call to her parents asking if she could go ahead and stay the night; Kathy had already told her it was fine. As Claire helped put stuff away in the kitchen she glanced over at Kathy who was in the living room turning on the TV for her two daughters, turning it to a channel playing cartoons. Claire felt so bottled up, wanting to talk to someone about how she was feeling. But then she got scared and shooed the thought away. What she had done needed to be kept a secret. _'I'll take it to my grave!'_ She thought while sticking cans into the cupboard beneath the counter. _'No one can ever know about it. No one. Not ever.'_

"My mom said she'll bring me some clothes by since she's going to be staying with my aunt for the night." Rebecca said stepping into the kitchen joining Claire and helping her in putting stuff away.

"How is your aunt?" Claire pushed her thoughts away once again looking at her friend. Rebecca just shrugged. "I haven't seen her in awhile but from what I last heard she was getting worse." The girl's smile turned into a frown as she placed a box of noodles into one of the upper cupboards. "The cancer just keeps spreading you know."

Claire frowned now, too. "I'm sorry, Becca."

Rebecca turned to the fellow teenager and gave a weak smile. "It's alright. I've been reading lots of medical books here lately because of it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I've actually been thinking that maybe, just maybe, if I can I'd like to be apart of the S.T.A.R.S team some day."

"Really?" Claire perked up a bit as Rebecca nodded her head at her friend. "I'd like to help people like they do, I want to help keep people safe and make sure they know they're not alone in whatever is happening. Plus I think I'd make a great medic!"

"Of course you will!" Claire replied happily. "I bet you'll make the S.T.A.R.S team no problem!"

"You really think so, Claire?"

"Hey if an oaf like my brother can make it than you can too!"

"Aww thanks, Clai- Hey wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean?"

Claire laughed at her friend before fleeing the kitchen with Rebecca chasing after her. "Claire Redfield!"

 **\- . - . - . -**

It was after two in the morning and Claire still wasn't asleep. And no it wasn't because she and Rebecca were laying on the floor in the living room either. Claire was used to sleeping like this when they had their slumber parties. No, it was something else. Claire had been telling herself almost the entire night now that if she didn't think about it the thoughts wouldn't bother her. But she kept thinking about them and once she pushed them away they would come right back it seemed. She slipped out from under her blanket and stepped out onto the back porch looking up at the sky. It was a full moon and she could see the stars despite the few clouds that lingered, moving slowly with the wind. "What am I doing?" She wondered as the stars twinkled before her. She felt confused knowing that what she was thinking about was so very wrong, but she couldn't figure out why she suddenly felt so much attraction and kept trying to find logical reasoning. Hormones? Her general idea of what a man should be? Claire shook her head leaning on the porches railing now. She started to think of it almost like 'animal instincts', that need for the 'Alpha Male', which was the image Albert Wesker portrayed in her mind. He was dominating, empowering and physically demanding. _'Or maybe I'm just stupid and immature.'_

Claire clenched her hands together now as she thought about him. Another thing that bothered her was her earlier thoughts about him. She was a teenager and he was an older man, he could easily become bored with her in no time and move onto a better prospect. "There's plenty of women out there that I'm sure he has his way with." Claire sighed as the image of him with another woman entered her mind and she felt her face get hot with jealousy. She was such a stupid little girl indeed still it seemed, thinking it may actually eventually lead to something. In some ways she was grateful, in others it made her feel stupid and used. Well Claire knew she had allowed it to happen so she had no one to blame but herself and that was another thing she was kicking herself in the ass for. She felt tears slip down her cheeks and she wiped them away. Where was all of this suddenly coming from? She wanted him to stay away from her just like he had been for the past month now. But at the same time she felt attachment and a longing. "Great I'm like Ashley was when that exchange student was here. She slept with him a few times and proclaimed that she was 'so in love'." She did air quotes as she talked to herself, "Then he went back and he didn't write to her or anything and she stayed locked up in her room for days, Becca and I only saw her when she was at school and even then she didn't speak to either of us." Claire frowned at the memory.

Hugging herself Claire went back into the house locking the back door behind herself. _'If I'm ever in that situation with him again, I can't give in to him.'_ Claire told herself as she slid back under her blanket, curling up under it she buried her head into her pillow, staring off into the darkness of the room that surrounded her. She listened to Rebecca's breathing for a moment. The younger girl had a slight snore but it wasn't so bad as to keep you up all night. _'You tell him no, Claire. No means no and he's an officer of the law and he should understand that.'_ Claire thought as she blinked her eyes really fast feeling another tear slip out. Turning over she buried her face into her pillow and sleep soon welcomed her.

 **\- . - . - . -**

"Claire! Rebecca!" Polly and Moira tugged at the teenager's hair as they called their names. Claire groaned shifting under her blanket. "Noooo..." Polly tugged her hair again before poking her in her face. "Wake up, Claire! Mommy is making food!"

"Food?" Claire slightly raised her head with a sniff. The smell of buttermilk pancakes wafted through the air and into her nose and she smiled big and was soon on her feet. "Paaaancaaakesss." She said almost as if in a daze as she groggily made her way to the kitchen. She was soon joined by Rebecca and the two younger girls. Rebecca yawned a 'good morning' while rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her bed shirt. "Morning girls." Kathy said as she added another fresh and fluffy pancake to the already big stack on the plate on the island counter. "If you want you can go on ahead and help yourselves." The older woman offered them both a warm smile as Barry came into the kitchen now. "They're alive!" He boomed feigning terror before grabbing two plates to get his daughters their breakfast for them.

"Hey you combed your hair today!" Claire retorted dramatically placing her hands on either side of her face and feigning shock.

"Smart aleck." He replied cutting up pancakes then taking the plates out to the table with Moira and Polly following after him. The girls went on about how much syrup they wanted and extra butter.

"Claire you had a phone call today!" Kathy turned to her still smiling making the redhead smile back. "I did?"

"You sure did." She brought over a couple more pancakes and placed them on the main plate as she finished, "An Annette Birkin called saying she had been told by a close friend of her husband's about you. She seemed very interested in meeting and talking with you about watching her little girl later today."

Her first job and Claire couldn't believe it as she practically jumped for joy! Well she didn't quite have it yet but her foot was in the door. Helping herself to a big plate of pancakes Claire was confident and knew this was the opportunity that she had been waiting for!

* * *

 **A/N: I took a bit writing this chapter. I would start then felt like I was dragging it out, and I don't want to seem like I'm dragging anything. *teary eyes* Then I knew how I wanted the next chapter to play out but needed this one to end in the right way so the next chapter worked. Gah the ideas I have and trying to think of how to make it all work! Thanks for reading and following/faving! ~ Shaka**

 **Someday970: You don't have to be sorry. You read when you can! :D Thank you for always telling me what you think.**

 **Gravesheart: I appreciate that! Thank you for reading. :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Burning Down The House

Chapter 8: Burning Down The House... Almost!

Claire couldn't have been more excited. Though she had been hopeful she hadn't been expecting a call so soon. She was still wondering though, who was the good friend of Mrs. Birkin's husband that had told them about her? Claire certainly didn't know who they were nor did she interact with very many adults outside of school unless she had to. She was in the car now with Barry on the way to Mrs. Birkin's house where she would be discussing her 'sitting situation' as Claire was calling it. It made her giggle at the thought; _Sitting situation._

As Barry slowly pulled the '85 Chevy up the driveway Claire noticed that the Birkin's house was actually in the same development as Ashley's. _'I seriously hope Ash doesn't notice me here and come running over and then- oh God no!'_ Just as she was exiting the truck there was Ashley waving to her from her front porch. She was yelling something that Claire couldn't quite hear so she just smiled and waved back. "I'll wait here for you, Claire." Barry said turning off the engine and leaning the driver's seat back. "Alright." Claire stepped up to the front door. She was a bit nervous and wanted to make a good impression. After all this could set her up for bigger jobs in the future! She knocked on the door a couple of times and then waited, soon there was a woman that she could hear saying that she was coming and to give her a moment.

As the door flew open there stood a slightly older looking woman with short blonde hair and tired looking eyes. Her shirt was untucked and she was looping a belt through the loops of her khakis. "Come in! Come in!" She ushered the young teen inside closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry as I'm in a bit of a rush." The woman said now trying to tuck her shirt into her pants. "Oh no I'm sorry, was coming by today a bad time?"

"No, not at all!" The woman turned to her with a smile as they both walked into the kitchen. "Today is perfect as I need you to start right away."

"Right away?"

"Yes."

"Like right now? At this very moment?"

"Is that bad?" The woman was now looking at Claire with a serious expression on her face. Claire was certain that this had to be Annette but still hadn't been introduced yet due to the woman's rushing about. "Oh no." Claire said with a small smile. "I can start right away it just took me by surprise that's all."

"Well that's good." The woman was smiling again now. "I'm Annette by the way." She finally said extending her hand to the young girl which Claire accepted and shook. "I'm Claire Redfield."

"It's nice to meet you, Claire. I've heard nothing but good things about you and I'm hoping they're all true." Annette had turned away from Claire now and was heading back into the living room with Claire hot on her heels. "This is my daughter, Sherry." A little girl almost identical to her mother looked up from a coloring book on the floor and smiled with a wave of her hand. "Hello!"

"Hello there!" Claire smiled sweetly at the young girl. _'She's not as young as I thought she would be but she's still so cute!'_

"Now a few things I'd like to go over with you before I leave." She was moving again. The woman was clearly use to not standing in one spot or was just very, very busy. Like all of the time. Claire followed after her either way and tried to remember everything she was being told. "Bedrooms are upstairs, Sherry is to be in bed by nine every night except for tonight, it's Saturday." Annette said as they climbed the stairs and she showed Claire her daughter's bedroom stepping into it. "She can stay up until ten tonight. The room stays dark when it's bedtime, helps with inducing sleep." Claire nodded her head and they stepped back out and into the hallway. "Sherry gets a bath every night, hair washed every other and she knows to brush her teeth before bedtime but be sure to ask her just to make sure." They moved past the bathroom and Claire peered in for a moment as they did.

"This room." Annette had stopped now outside of a door in the hallway. "This room is strictly off limits." The older woman had a very serious look on her face as she said this. "This door remains locked at all times, you will have no need nor reason to ever enter this room. Sherry knows better especially." Claire nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am." Annette now pointed behind herself at another door. "That's mine and my husband's room. You shouldn't need to go in there for anything either so please, stay out." Claire nodded her head again and they were moving back down the stairs. During her mini tour Claire took note of the fact that there wasn't very many pictures on the walls or anything. In fact the house was quite simple in how it was set up.

"Mommy can I have some juice?" Sherry was at the foot of the stairs now waiting for them both. "Of course sweetheart, help yourself, one glass for now though." The little girl vanished into the kitchen with a happy smile. "Now Miss Redfield I trust you'll do just fine."

"Oh yes ma'am."

"If you have any serious, and I do mean only serious." Annette added a very strong emphasis on the word 'only' as she looked Claire in the eyes full force now, almost as if trying to stare a hole through her to see out the back of her head, "There is a number in the brown book in the far left hand drawer in the kitchen counter. But again I say only if there is a serious emergency. Understand?" Claire nodded her head, certain she was going to be stuck nodding her head for the rest of her life like a bobble-head toy for she had been doing it so much within the last ten minutes. "Yes, ma'am I understand perfectly."

"Great! Now I really have to be going I'll pay you once I get off later. No one is allowed over, you may make phone calls if need be. Order a pizza or take out. Unless you can cook?" Annette glanced over her shoulder at Claire as she headed for the door now with Claire still behind her. "I can cook!" Claire smiled brightly. "Good, there's plenty of food in the cupboard and fridge. I'd prefer it if you did that instead of ordering out unless you have to."

"Yes, ma'am."

Annette was out the door now and stopped mid stride. Claire looked around her to see what she was looking at. She noticed that the woman was staring at Barry. "You're ride?"

"Uhm, yes." Claire stepped around her and over to the Chevy and tapped on the window causing Barry to jump up in the seat. He rolled the window down, "All set to go?" He was sitting the seat back up now. "Actually she needs to me to stay."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"I don't know?"

"You don't know?"

"It'll be til pretty late tonight I'm afraid." Annette said stepping over to them both, hearing the entire conversation. "Now if that is going to be a problem I need to know right now."

"Oh no!" Claire said almost pleading. "I can stay. Can't I, Barry?" She turned back to the older man who looked at her for a moment. "Yeah just give me a call when you're done and I'll come pick you up." He said turning on the truck. "Thanks!" Claire smiled stepping back from the truck now. "I'll go on ahead and pick up the tire for your bike, too."

"Thank Barry!"

 _'I suppose that's how he knew about her then, Barry Burton is a member of Alpha Team as well.'_ Annette thought as she moved to her car now, climbing into a deep blue Impala as Barry backed out of the drive way and was soon gone. She then waved her hand for Claire to come over and the teen did. "Now since you'll be needing to call him to come back and pick you up you are more than welcome to use our phone, as I had stated earlier you may make phone calls. Preferably only if need be though, I'd rather your full attention was on my daughter at all times. I'll call to let you know when I'm on my way, my husband most likely won't be with me, but once you get that call from myself you can call to head home."

"Yes, ma'am." And with that Annette was gone and Claire went back into the house. _'I don't even know how much I'm gonna get paid or how long I'm going to be here for sure today.'_ Claire thought as she closed the front door behind herself before heading into the living room and taking a seat on the couch next to Sherry who smiled up at her. "So Sherry, what do you like to do for fun?" Sherry smiled even bigger as she hoped off of the couch without a word and ran over to a small closet and rummaged around inside of it. She soon came back with a board game in her hands. "Can we play Candyland?"

"Sure!"

 **\- . - . - . -**

"I've got the food!" Chris called out as he stepped into his apartment. He used his foot to shut the door behind him as he carried a couple of bags out to the kitchen and sat them on the counter. "Now you can't say my cupboards are empty!" He was opening up his cupboards now to start putting the food away when Jill appeared in the doorway twirling a pair of handcuffs around her finger with her left hand on her hip that she had cocked out to the side. "Well welcome back handsome." Chris turned around to look at her while he said, "You'll never guess what I got for us to eat toni-" He stopped once he saw her, dropping a box of Mac N' Cheese to the floor as he stood frozen in awe. Jill winked at him still twirling the handcuffs. Chris' mouth was agape slightly and she finally stepped over to him and placed her hand under his chin pushing his mouth closed gently. "It's still early, we can talk about dinner later." She turned around now heading back down the hallway curling her finger for him to follow her. "But I've got fridge items... Like beer."

"Oh Christopher!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He forgot about everything and slightly jogged after her. _'Who's gettin' lucky again? I am! Who's gonna have a good time? Chris Redfield that's who!'_ Chris sung in his head happily not that the apartment hadn't been broken in enough already. As he popped into the room Chris saw that Jill was already on the bed sitting on her knees with her legs spread apart slightly, she had slipped into one of his shirts while he had been away at the store and the garment hung rather loosely off of her body, her right shoulder showed through the collar that hung off as she slowly started to curl the hem up in her hand exposing more of her thighs to him, handcuffs still in her other hand twirling. The sight made Chris anxious. In fact if he were a child he'd probably be bouncing around as if he was in a candy store. "Are you ready? I thought we could try something new." Jill said as Chris inched his way over to the foot of the bed. "Something new?" He repeated getting antsy now.

"Yeah I mean you did grab-"

"Oh!" He suddenly shot up straight and ran back out the bedroom door. Chris reappeared not even a minute later with a can of Reddi Whip in his hand. "I grabbed this!"

 _'Not quite what I had meant earlier when I asked him to pick up something we really needed.'_ Jill thought keeping the smile on her face anyway. "Looks like things are going to get really..."

"Interesting? Kinky?" Chris was shaking the can up as he climbed onto the bed now himself. "Oh yeah, very kinky." Jill said sounding seductive as Chris was practically up against her now. "Shall we get this party started?"

"Oh yeah." Jill breathed pressing her chest into him before she fell backwards onto the bed with Chris ontop of her, heated kisses shared back and forth between them before Chris sat himself up, pulling his shirt up over his head. "Hey Jill," Chris said as he fiddled with his belt while Jill pulled his shirt off of herself now as well. "What?"

"What are the handcuffs for?"

Jill suddenly stopped and stared at him. He wasn't serious. Was he? Did he really not get the hint?

"Were you going to use those?" He finally added.

"Um, yes?"

"Well alrighty then!" Chris slipped out of his pants now and rubbed his hands together and Jill mentally sighed a sigh of relief. _'He's not that clueless but damn sometimes he makes me wonder.'_ He was soon back ontop of her kissing her and she smiled into his kiss. His hands gently glided up her thighs and came to rest on either side of her now. Jill could feel him pressed along the inside of her thigh and she bit her bottom lip. She always preferred men who knew how to use what they had rather than worried about how well they 'fit'. The thought made her anxious with anticipation and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Are you ready for me?" Chris whispered in her ear.

"You know I am."

"Gimmie those." Chris took the cuffs from Jill and place them on her, slipping them around one of the wooden bars on the headboard. "Oh so I'm first? When it was my idea."

"Yep." He said once she was locked in with her arms above her head. Chris sat there for a moment just sorta taking Jill in. She was so gorgeous and helpless to him. _'She's like a damsel in distress. Except now I've saved her and am being rewarded!'_ He thought proudly. _'And now she's being held captive again. But by me!'_ Chris had a stupid grin on his face now.

"So whatcha gonna do with me, Chris?" Jill slide from side to side slightly with him between her legs but seeing he was clearly a bit lost in thought she raised a leg and used her foot to nudge his shoulder gently. "Earth to Chris, I'm ready for action."

"Oh yeah you are." He snapped back to reality and was leaning into her again. "I didn't know you could get your legs up that high either, Miss Valentine." Chris started to kiss along her neck and chest. "You've been holding out on me."

"I have not." She said as his kisses made her body tingle all over. "Besides that wasn't even that high, it was just to your shoulder." Jill let out a gasp feeling him press against her again. How eager Jill was for him already. Normally Chris would be hot headed and already going head first into the task at hand, but the type of action he took while on the job was completely different from the bedroom and that was something Jill really liked about him. Chris took his time here, wanted her to feel good too. He wasn't just focusing on himself.

Chris finally started to slip inside and Jill arched her back. But then the phone rang. "Don't you dare answer that!" She snapped looking at him. "But what if it's-"

"I don't care and don't you dare!"

"But-!"

"No!"

It continued to ring but Jill had locked her legs around his waist bucking her hips forward. There was no way she was letting go! Not now that he'd already slipped inside of her hot and ready body that's for sure. "We're both scheduled to be off today, if it's work and you answer it we won't get to have anymore fun and I'm sure your sister is fine also. She's only babysitting."

Chris looked from Jill to the phone and back to her again. "We won't?" Chris was actually more concerned if it was his sister rather than work.

"No, we won't. And that special dessert I promised you?"

"Ohhh I've been waiting all week for that!"

"Well it won't happen!"

Chris' eyes grew slightly wide at the thought. "You want my special 'dessert', don't you, Chris?"

"Oh you know I do." He was trying to ignore the ringing phone on the bed side table but shot another glance at it.

"Well heed my warning then and don't. Answer. That. Phone!"

Chris frowned slightly. _'For the dessert man! Come on this is Jill! We've been after this for months now!'_ Chris told himself as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and started to work himself in her. The sound of Jill's pleasurable moans soon drowned out the phone til it finally ceased it's ringing. "Hey Chris."

"Oh yeah." He breathed while shifting slightly to give himself a better angle to thrust with.

"Don't forget the Reddi Whip." Jill reminded him. _'Even though that's really not what I was trying to get you to buy today.'_ Jill made a mental note that next time she'd just have to buy the condoms herself.

 **\- . - . - . -**

"I win again!" Sherry did a small victory dance in her seated position as she got her little red gingerbread man across the finish line and into the castle. "Yay!" Claire cheered. "You beat me almost every time!"

"You keep getting the bad cards." Sherry giggled. Her giggle was followed by a rumbling sound just then.

"Are you hungry, Sherry?" Claire asked uncrossing her legs and looking at the clock on top of the TV set. "It is almost 2 p.m."

"Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich?" Sherry asked with her hands clasped together. "Of course!" Claire said. "I can make a grilled cheese for us both." The little girl cheered happily jumping up and heading for the kitchen. Claire had a bit more trouble though as she had been sitting way too long and her left leg felt like it was borderlining on being asleep. Finally standing she had that sharp prickly pin feeling with each step she took as she made her way out to the kitchen now. _'Sheesh I'm only 16 going on 17. Sitting there like that for so long makes me feel old!'_ Claire thought as she searched for a skillet in one of the bottom cupboards. Sherry had popped open the refrigerator and was grabbing cheese slices and a big tub of butter off the second shelf. "You got all of that?" Claire asked turning the stove top on a very low setting to give it time to warm up but noticing the poor girl struggling a bit with the tub of butter out the corner of her eye.

"I got it!" Sherry said with confidence sitting the butter on the counter with six cheese slices wrapped in plastic ontop of it before she closed the door to the fridge. "Good job!" Claire cheered.

"Thank you!" Sherry smiled and bowed. Claire had just started to butter some bread when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" And Sherry took off. "Sherry, no wait!" Claire called dropping everything and dashing after her. But it was too late, Sherry had already answered the door and Claire had to stop and blink a few times. The sun's rays bounced off of the white front door and she felt her heart skip a beat as she caught sight of blonde hair on a figure that was knelt down. _'Dear God no... Not now, not here.'_ Claire felt herself panicking, her breath caught in her throat as she then caught sight of darkened shades as the figure shifted in the sun's reflecting glare. "Hi there!" The voice was awfully feminine for the S.T.A.R.S Captain Claire had thought it was.

"Hello!" Sherry greeted. "Who are you?"

"Ashley!" Claire stomped over to the front door now, stepping between her friend and Sherry. "What are you doing?" She hissed at the other teenager.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi!"

"Ashley I'm trying to babysit. You know, work?" Claire sighed a bit frustrated. Ashley didn't seem to be paying attention to Claire's frustration with her though, she had pushed past the redhead and was inside of the house now. "Oohhh I've always been curious about these people." Ashley said taking her sunglasses off and tucking them away inside of her purse. Sherry had done wandered back into the kitchen, leaving both of the teens alone for the moment. "What do you mean 'these people'?" Claire asked shutting the front door and turning to look at Ashley now with her arms crossed.

"Well they're never home it seems and that poor little girl I rarely ever see her. This was my first time really getting a good look at her." Ashley said before bringing her hand up to talk to Claire behind it as she added, "I honestly thought she was a boy all this time!" Ashley was looking around now, peering into the living room and looking at the furniture.

"That is no reason to be nosy!" Claire scolded following after her.

"Claire!" Sherry yelled from the kitchen as a terrible smell started to waft through the air. "On no!" Claire suddenly remembered that she had left the stove on and ran back into the kitchen as quickly as possible. Black smoke had started to waft through the air from the skillet and Claire was trying to yank the window over it open to let the smoke out after she managed to shut the stove off. "I'm sorry I was only trying to help so you could talk to your friend." Sherry sobbed as Claire grabbed the skillet with a towel and placed it in the sink.

"Oh Jesus..." Ashley said from the doorway while fanning her hand in front of her face to keep the smoke away.

"Oh Sherry this isn't your fault." Claire said turning to the young girl to comfort her now as she continued to sob. "I shouldn't have walked away while the stove was on."

"I'll say."

"Shut up, Ash!"

"I was just agreeing."

Claire sighed hugging Sherry to comfort her. "Look I'm still gonna make us some lunch and it's alright." Claire was relieved that she had managed to get to it before it had gotten serious, and found herself even more relieved that the fire alarms hadn't gone off. _'Guess I got to the window quick enough. Last thing I need is for the fire department to show up and me be accused of trying to burn the house down...'_ Claire frowned at the thought. _'What a great first day that would make or should I say first and last.'_

"Alright I'll leave you alone."

"Please do when I'm here, Ash." Claire said following behind Ashley to the front door now. "I have a responsibility here, I can't have visitors or anything."

"Like I said, weird people." Ashley had slipped her shades back on to fight the sun's glare as she stepped back outside now waving to Claire and Sherry over her shoulder. "Bye! And sorry for what happened."

Claire waved back saying good-bye herself and shut the door once more. Turning back to Sherry who was still a bit upset about trying to help but Claire smiled as she knelt down in front of the girl. "So you wanted a grilled cheese sandwich, right?" Sherry nodded her head slowly. "Well then let's go make ourselves some!" The little girl smiled a bit following behind Claire back to the kitchen. "I'll clean up the skillet in no time and then we can play some more Candyland if you want!"

"We can play a different game." Sherry said grabbing more bread as Claire stood at the sink looking at the slightly burnt skillet. "Can we play Trouble instead?" Sherry asked sitting the bread on the counter.

"That's my favorite game!" Claire smiled down at Sherry and the little girl's smile grew wider.

 **\- . - . - . -**

Well after nearly burning the house down Claire had managed to survive her first day as a babysitter. She'd even managed to scrub up the skillet to where it was barely noticeable that it had been burnt and the smell of smoke was no longer present. Sherry was upstairs in bed, squeaky clean with minty-fresh teeth. It was close to 11 p.m. and Claire was still at the Birkin's house. She occasionally shot glances at the clock atop of the TV and even paced a bit to keep herself awake, Claire knew she needed to be awake so when she got the phone call she could call Barry to go home, but with how late it was now Claire was starting to wonder if she would be going home tonight at all. Annette hadn't said that she couldn't stay overnight or anything, but it also hadn't been mentioned. With a small sigh Claire stretched out on the couch once more. _'A few winks couldn't hurt. I'm sure if the phone rings I'll wake up, it's right by my head after all.'_ Claire thought with confidence. Sure she didn't wake up to her own alarm clock some mornings but that was for school. Surely the phone would be different.

The teenager felt herself start to doze and soon she was off to Dreamland. Lulled to sleep by a humming that she couldn't quite place. It was a melody from what seemed to be such a long time ago yet somehow she knew it. A long forgotten memory from when she was even younger than she was now. As the memory pulled her deeper into sleep, Claire never heard the phone ring right beside her on the end table.

 **\- . - . - . -**

"Dammit!" Annette slammed the phone down onto the receiver and rubbed her temples roughly. She had an ever growing headache and now that girl she had watching her daughter was not answering the phone. _'What could she be doing?'_ Annette wondered trying once again to dial her house only for it once again ring endlessly it seemed and the woman slammed the phone down again. "William!" She yelled with a hint of irritation in her voice, spinning around in her chair then standing to walk over to where her husband sat with his attention focused on a sample he was examining. "Yes, Dear?" Her husband answered though he kept his eyes locked onto his precious specimen. "That girl that Albert suggested we get to watch Sherry isn't answering the damn phone."

"Alright."

"Alright?" Annette said with a scoff of disbelief at her husband's lack of concern. "William she is alone. With our daughter. At least I hope she's alone with our daughter, you never know teenagers these days, she could have boys over or something!"

"So try calling again?"

"I've already tried three times."

"So then call Al and have him go check on her to see if everything is alright. She's probably just asleep it's almost one in the morning now, Dear."

Annette sighed running her fingers through her short hair before returning back to the phone. Any other time her husband would have been up and concerned just as much as she was right now, but he had just witnessed a cell split and that held his attention so keenly. When William Birkin was working he could get so enveloped in it that it seemed to consume him. It wasn't that he didn't care about his daughter or anything of the sort, he was just very focused on his current task and knew he needed to keep a close eye on it for any other changes that may occur. Annette was dialing out on the phone once again, slightly turned in her chair watching her husband as the phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Albert, it's Annette. I need you to do something for me."

"I'm busy right now." Albert replied dryly on his end.

"God dammit, Albert!" Annette felt ready to scream in anger at the tone he had just taken with her. "I need you to go to my house and check on my daughter!"

"At 1:30 a.m.?" The man on the other end had a mocking tone now. Albert Wesker knew he was only aggravating the woman further, not that it mattered much to him. Annette wasn't his 'type', therefore he didn't find her worth toying with so he mocked and aggravated her instead.

"I don't care what time it is," Annette practically said through gritted teeth now. "Go to my house and make sure my daughter is safe!"

There was a silence that carried between them both for a moment before Wesker spoke again, "Very well. I shall go and check up on Sherry and ensure that everything is just fine." On his end a smirk was playing on his lips as he hung up the phone, not wanting to hear Annette speak another word. Wesker knew that the couple wouldn't be home for some time if they weren't by now. Perhaps this would be the perfect time to put his plan into motion. Before heading out of the S.T.A.R.S office, however, he proceeded to shut down his computer. He had been spying on the older Redfield sibling in his apartment throughout most of the day, catching bits of how Chris and Jill were together. Now that actually hadn't been his intentions; to watch Chris that is. He thought the younger Redfield sibling would follow after her brother with how close the two of them were and would have moved in with him. But she hadn't and now he had to wait for opportunities to catch her alone.

A task that would have been achieved far easier had she moved in with Chris. He could not only keep an eye on her but he would know what and where Chris would be at with his work, giving Wesker the time he would need and want to be alone with the young redhead once she was there by herself. But alas the man would simply have to settle for what he could get and he certainly wasn't complaining about this current opportunity that he had just been presented with.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my! It's been a few weeks since my last update. I had this chapter over half way finished and then I got caught up with life. But here it is!  
**

 **MelissaWesker: I was trying to think of how he might be if he did go to the store. I mean I'm sure he has but I was trying to envision that myself. :) Thank you for reading and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Malika84: His plan is starting to unfold slowly but surely! Well part of it anyway. Claire won't meet William for a little while yet but she's just met Annette and Sherry. Thank you for the R &R. :)**

 **Gravesheart: There is still some time indeed. I wanted to give a bit of insight as to why Rebecca may have considered being a medic and joined the S.T.A.R.S team. I kinda wish they had given her a bit of history behind why she had joined them but considering she was 18 when she did I assume it was more of a really great career choice for her. :)**

 **Thank you guys for reading and sticking with me! Fave/Follow if you would like. Shaka~**


	9. Chapter 9: Extra 'Curricular' Activities

Chapter 9: Extra _Curricular_ Activities

Annette slowly hung up the phone. She had sat listening to the dial tone for a few seconds before finally placing the phone back on the receiver. Sometimes she just couldn't stand that man. Each of them were brilliant researchers with exceptional qualities but Albert always seemed to be the 'oddball' of their little group it seemed. And when Annette had pegged him as such she had more than enough reasons to. Albert wasn't like them, he was always quieter and looked at things more extensively. In some strange way he complemented her husband when it came to their terms of 'friendship'. Annette was more than well aware of the things William and Albert had done before her own arrival at the facility, she knew all of their secrets. From Lisa Trevor to James Marcus and so much more before she started to take part in the terrible acts herself. Annette wasn't a bad mother, a terrible person to other people yes, but she thought of her daughter first and foremost. Sherry was the only bit of 'normal' that Annette had aside from her husband in this life and while they may have been doomed to remain as they were, she could at least ensure that her daughter didn't suffer as best she could by giving her as much of a normal up bringing as she could possibly manage. That meant worrying about her and being concerned as any normal mother would be depending on the situation.

"I've got it!" William suddenly said grabbing a clipboard and jotting down some notes. "This is amazing!" The sound of her husband's voice suddenly made Annette jump slightly from her thoughts. She had placed a hand on the locket that hung from around her neck as she stood and walked over to him. "What is it?" She asked looking at the clipboard in William's hands as he continued to scribble down his discovery. "This is what we've been waiting for!"

"Have you really found it?"

"I believe so. We need a host to test it in. Quickly!" William Birkin stood and grabbed the specimen he had been observing for so long now gently, almost as if it were a newborn infant within his hands; so precious, so vital.

"We haven't got any decent subjects in any of the other labs right now, William." Annette said following after her husband as he made his way out of the lab they had currently been occupying and was now making his way down the long metal corridor. "We have to find something, anything!" He said with urgency in his voice as he walked faster. Annette had grabbed his clipboard and was reading over everything. Once finished her eyes widened slightly. "You don't really think this could..." She trailed off as they both walked briskly.

"I believe this is what we've been waiting for." He breathed glancing down at the specimen in his hands. "I finally found you." He eyed it as if it were an extraordinary golden nugget. "After all these years, I have finally found you."

Annette listened to her husband certain he must be going mad from how he was talking. They had been spending more and more time underground and she knew it was getting to him. When was the last time her husband had seen a natural light source? Or even made an attempt to go to one of their daughter's plays at school? While they were important Umbrella Researchers, Annette still wanted to partake in the 'normal' things that were going on in her daughter's life. She wouldn't remain a ten-year-old forever. She sighed at the thought and picked up the pace to keep up with her husband as they entered through a large sliding door leading into a room with concealed capsules. "Only three of the eight capsules have a potential host, William." Annette said checking the capsule's information on the nearby computer.

"Well we'll just have to pick the one that may be the best fit." William was pacing between the three capsules that were supposedly holding the next host for his precious G-Virus in its' new state. "The only one that may work is being reserved." Annette said quietly while looking to her husband who was deep in thought. "What is it reserved for? Does it say?" He asked quietly while walking over to the capsule as his wife turned back to the computer. "No, it doesn't." Annette had a puzzled look on her face now as she read over the information in the system concerning said capsule in question. "It just says it's being saved for something but doesn't state what exactly."

"Well in that case I'm using it."

"William!"

"No, Annette! This is too precious of an opportunity!" He turned to look at his wife. "I have to place this sample inside of a host and I have to do so now." Annette looked at her husband with slight concern but then nodded her head. "I understand, William." She turned back around and unlocked the capsule. As the cover slide back a young woman could be seen floating inside. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in a peaceful slumber. She was pale complected and appeared to be fairly young, possibly no older than fifteen or sixteen. "When did she come in?" William suddenly asked looking at the girl in the capsule. "And so young, too." He then added.

"It doesn't say but I certainly don't remember her being brought in, we don't take test subjects this young usually unless there's a very good reason as to why." His wife simply answered to which the male researcher nodded his head. "Well we gotta drain the capsule then pull her out." Annette nodded her head and started the draining process. As the liquid slowly drained out she looked back at the girl inside of the capsule. How familiar she looked actually, but the older woman couldn't quite place the girl's face and Annette knew it was going to bug her until she figured it out.

 **\- . - . - . -**

Still asleep Claire rolled over on the couch, unfortunately she rolled to the wrong side and ended up rolling off of the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud which woke her suddenly with a yelp. She sat up quickly and held her head wincing. The sudden action jolting her awake so quickly it started to cause a headache to form. "Ow." Claire said softly slowly starting to stand as she glanced about the darkened living room. _'Did I turn everything off before I fell asleep?'_ Claire asked herself realizing just how dark the room actually was now even after her eyes had adjusted and she could just make out the shapes of the entertainment center and coffee table. At least she thought she could anyway, the moon's dim light showed through the thick fabric of the curtains slightly in front of the windows, but it was far too dim to help her find her way around easily and Claire found herself bent over slightly feeling around to make sure she didn't knock her legs into said coffee table.

Sadly she ended up hitting it anyway when she turned around to feel for it. The collision of the hard wood against her right knee made her hiss out in pain. "Dammit!" The teenager muttered rubbing her knee now. "Just what I need more bruises." She said to herself bitterly. Claire was once again feeling around to find her way to the light switch and then hoped that the Birkin's wouldn't mind if she took a pill for her growing headache. If they had anything for her to take that is.

Claire suddenly froze hearing footsteps on the porch out front of the house. She couldn't tell what time it was but she assumed it was very late and hoped that the footsteps she was hearing were Mrs. Birkin's. Stepping over to the window she peered through the curtain carefully, just barely moving it apart enough so she could see the drive way. She spied a rather fancy looking car but in the darkness looming outside in the night she couldn't make out what the model was. Despite this being a small housing development there were only a couple of street lamps up towards the entrance of the roadway. Once you were in though the development was encased with trees all around giving it a rather 'out and away from it all' kind of feel.

She could hear someone putting a key into the lock on the door and then turning it. _'That has to be Mrs. Birkin.'_ Claire thought with a sigh of relief. _'Now maybe I can go home. Once I find out what time it is.'_ But who entered the house was not Mrs. Birkin. In fact the person who had entered wasn't even female. The teenager could make out the larger build and frame of a man, his footsteps heavy as he moved further inward after shutting the front door and locking it behind himself. _'Oh God. First I almost burn the house down and now there's a robber inside!'_ Claire started to panic but found herself frozen in place hoping the darkness that engulfed the room around her kept her position a secret. But it probably didn't considering if she could make out his form he could probably see her as well in some way.

 _'I have to get to Sherry! I have to get upstairs and into her room and lock the door.'_ Claire tried to think of how to accomplish this. She started to back up seeing the figure moving into the living room now. _'Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me...'_ Claire begged in her mind, her arms out behind her back to prevent her from backing into anything that could give her away for sure. Sadly the coffee table just wasn't on her side and Claire ended up backing into the corner stumbling and falling backwards. The darkened figure stopped moving now and seemed to turn slightly in the dark and Claire sprang up making a mad dash to her right.

 _'I gotta get to Sherry!'_ She thought frantically hearing footsteps moving in her direction and rather quickly. How could he move so well in the dark? It didn't make sense! Claire felt the stairs railing and had managed to reach the fourth step before a hand gripped her right arm yanking her back down. She fell backwards and went to scream but another hand was clamped down over her mouth as she wriggled to get free kicking her legs out behind her. There was no way this Redfield was going down without a fight! Claire had a child to protect and she wasn't about to let some crazy maniac get to the younger girl asleep upstairs in her room.

After a few moments of struggling Claire managed to get one of her captor's fingers in her mouth and she bit down with her teeth making him hiss out from behind her, shoving her forward from himself. Claire landed with yet another thud onto the cold linoleum floor and started to scramble to her feet. "Now Dear Heart is that any way to treat an officer of the law?" Claire froze. _'That voice!'_ She suddenly became very aware of who was there in the darkness with her. He flipped on the kitchen light blinding her for a moment as she covered her face with her hands. Claire could now hear running water and she started to peer out from between her fingers, the light still slightly stinging her eyes as she did so. _'It is him!'_ The teenager eyed the S.T.A.R.S Captain from behind. Sure enough, Albert Wesker was there standing at the sink. He had removed the glove from his hand and was running water over the bite mark that she had just given him. "I'm so sorry!" Claire blurted out suddenly feeling very bad. As Albert turned to look at her he spoke in a rather aggravated tone, "You should be."

"But it was dark and I didn't know."

"Yes, I suppose that was a good enough reason to run."

"Why didn't you say anything to let me know it was you?"

Wesker stayed quiet for a moment. Why hadn't he said anything she asked? Why because he liked chasing after her. He knew this house like the back of his hand so there was really no where for her to hide, and once he would have had her cornered, well he would have been the victor and been demanding his prize from her. "Perhaps we were both on the same train of thought." He simply stated taking a towel and drying his hand now once he turned the faucet off. "Same train of thought?" Claire repeated looking at him oddly.

"Yes, Mrs. Birkin requested that I come by and check on you both." He took a few steps towards her now as he continued, "She tried to call here several times but you never answered so she was concerned."

"Oh no." Claire groaned face palming herself. "I fell asleep on the couch, I was really tired and thought a small nap would be alright."

"A small nap?"

"Ok so it was apparently longer than just a little nap." Claire looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and saw that it was a little after two in the morning now and she blinked. "Holy cow it was a lot longer than just a small nap!" She exclaimed a bit mad at herself. Claire looked back to Wesker now and frowned at his finger which had stopped bleeding almost entirely now after he had kept pressure applied with the towel. "I'm so sorry for that." The teenager apologized once again. "I'm sure there's bandages or something upstairs in the bathroom. I'll be right back!" And with that she was gone.

Wesker simply leaned back against the counter as he waited for her to return. He could hear her slightly rummaging about upstairs in the bathroom and he could tell she was trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake up Sherry who was asleep practically right across the hall from the bathroom. Wesker looked up hearing the teenager descend back down the stairs now with some gauze and a wrap for him in her one hand and rubbing alcohol and a few cotton balls in the other. "Here I'll take care of it it's my fault to begin with." Claire said as she sat the stuff down on the counter in front of herself before turning to him and taking his hand in her own and looking at the wound she had inflicted with her own teeth. It made her wince slightly at the sight of it. If she had bitten down any harder she might have actually been able to bite his finger off as scared and desperate as she was in the moment.

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly taking a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol on it and dabbing the teeth marks. "Not at all." He replied watching her. There wasn't really a hint of anything in his voice, the aggravation now gone. Wesker continued to watch her though. How soft her hands were, a sign that she clearly hadn't had a rough day of work yet in her life. Her face was soft with a touch of sadness to it that he could see in her eyes, ashamed of what she had done to him he was sure of. "If you don't mind my asking," Claire started now breaking the silence much to his dismay. "Why did you place your hand over my mouth?"

"I couldn't have you screaming and then waking up Sherry or worse, neighbors who would only assume things." His answer was a valid one. It was also the truth in whole. Wesker couldn't have Claire waking people up, he didn't need anyone to know he was here aside from Annette who had requested he stop by to check on things. Claire simply nodded her head accepting the answer for what it was. If the teen were to be honest she didn't want Sherry waking up to her screaming either, she feared it may scar the poor child for the rest of her life.

Wesker continued to watch her as she applied the small bit of gauze she had brought with her and began to wrap it. Once she was finished she stepped away throwing the cotton ball away and returning the rubbing alcohol back upstairs to the bathroom along with the slightly bloodied towel he had been using. Once she returned back downstairs she stood across from him. He could tell that she was thinking about something. "Is something the matter, Dear Heart?" Claire looked up at him and she tilted her head a bit. She had just realized that even though it was night out and the house being so dark he was still wearing his sunglasses. _'How the hell does he even see anything?'_ She wondered before answering him with a slight shake of her head now, "It's nothing."

Claire was pondering everything right now though and Wesker knew it. He knew she wasn't a stupid girl that she could very easily piece things together. It was a quality he had come to like about her.

 _'He had to of been the one who told the Birkin's about me. The 'close friend' of theirs. When he saw me in the store he had to of heard Ashley's big mouth running about my flier so he told them about me. But why?'_ Now while Claire wasn't trying to feel ungrateful, this was a great opportunity for her, or so she hoped seeing as she was suddenly remembering that there were a couple of things that had been left out of her discussion with Annette before the woman had left rather abruptly on her. But that would be fine, Claire would stick around until the morning and hopefully Annette and her husband would be home and she could call Barry to come pick her up. Wesker shifted his weight slightly but continued to lean back against the counter. His movement pulled Claire from her thoughts and she looked at him. "Was there anything else you needed?" She finally asked once again breaking the silence.

"No, that was everything."

"Alright." Claire turned away now and started to make her way back to the living room, feeling along the wall for the light switch but opted for a small table lamp instead. She still hadn't taken anything for her headache and knew that if she turned on the main light in the living room it would be big and bright just like the kitchen and would therefore probably do nothing but make her headache even worse. Wesker was following behind her though, shutting off the kitchen's light behind himself on his way out. After feeling around a bit Claire managed to find the lamps tiny switch and flicked it on, illuminating the living room with the small light under the large lampshade she plopped down onto the couch with a sigh while rubbing her eyes. _'I'm also still tired.'_ She thought before looking up at the S.T.A.R.S Captain who remained present.

There was a silence between them both and Claire stood once again. Her standing in front of him allowed him to really look at her body now. Not that he was at all unfamiliar with it. Wesker's face was so unreadable to Claire, she wished she could tell what he was thinking. She knew for sure he was looking at her but did she dare attempt to ask what was on his mind? _'You remember now, Claire Redfield! He doesn't get anything! We're done playing that game.'_ She reminded herself of her own thoughts from the previous night when Rebecca had been staying with her at the Burton's house. _'It'll never be anything more than what it was and we can't act like the silly teenager we are about this type of thing. It's a serious situation!'_ She continued to tell herself before forcing herself to look away from him.

"I can walk you to the door if you want." She swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling dry as he started to move closer to her now. _'No! No, no, no!'_ Claire moved past him and he grabbed her arm gently preventing her from moving any further before pulling her back against him. "Where are you going?" He whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her skin and she found herself swallowing down the dry lump in her throat once again. "I was going to walk you to the door, just like I said."

"Hm I'm not quite yet ready to leave."

"You're not?" She felt his hands on her shoulders now and knew what was coming. He was directing her from behind to walk backwards with him towards the couch and in her mind it was as if there were mini versions of herself scrambling about frantically as an alarm sounded off with a flashing red light. It was as if the mini Claire's in her head were trying in desperation to come up with a way out of the situation she was in once again but were failing in finding an escape plan. "I don't want this." Claire said suddenly and felt him stop causing her to take an extra step and back into him more. "You don't?" He was at her ear again as he asked her a bit surprised. "You're an officer of the law and as such you should be well aware that 'no means no' and I have just said no to your advances." It was taking what felt like every fiber of her being to withstand the man behind her. She wanted him there was no denying that, her body craved his bare touch and she ached to be left breathless in his wake. "It would be rape then and I could report it to the RPD and you'd be out of job and worse your self image." She added trying to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke.

"Unfortunately Dear Heart you can not rape the willing." He replied with a husky tone before kissing her neck softly.

"It would be statutory rape then. I'm still a minor."

"You're forgetting the legal age of consent in our state, Dear Heart." He smirked before placing another kiss to her neck and she tilted her head away from him. "No, I know the law here. But sex with an idividual-"

He cut her off, "Of at least 20 years of age or older than the consenting minor is subject to up to 26 years in prison and is to register as a sex offender in the data base." He turned her around now to where she was facing him and he lifted her head up by placing two fingers under her chin and pressing upward gently so he could see her eyes fully as he finished, "You are 16 years old, Miss Redfield. And I am not 20 years older than you, I just barely miss the mark and am only 19 years older than you are."

Claire's eyes widened slightly as she took in the information he had just fed to her. "Do you still wish to play?" Wesker now asked her as he watched her facial features change to disbelief. There was nothing she could do to get away from him now that she'd already left him in. Literally speaking and she had left him in on her own. Claire knew she couldn't tell anyone. Chris could never know and neither could Barry or Kathy. The teenager suddenly felt trapped and even if she tried to tell someone in an attempt to get help for her current plight that would mean exposing herself for being a willing participant in the actions that had taken place.

He pulled her against himself once again and touched her forehead with his. "You're mine Claire, for as long as I desire you to be."

Claire wasn't quite sure how to take that. In a way she felt a small sense of relief for the thoughts that she had feared it seemed were almost pushed away. The thoughts of him being or getting bored with her that is. He made it sound as if he was going to want her for a while but at the same time the very thought bothered her. That could also mean that he would come for her whenever he wanted and take her whenever he wanted to. Being who he was Claire knew that there was no escape as the S.T.A.R.S Captain would be sure to find her and track her down with little to no effort. She was trying desperately to think of something else to use that may sway him into letting her go and leave her be anyway, even if the thought of him keeping her for as long as he wanted tempted her young mind.

She felt his bare hands slide across her stomach now and around to her back underneath of her shirt and she pushed away from him slightly as another thought finally came to her. "Don't you ever worry?"

"Whatever about, Dear Heart?" He was tilting his head at her now waiting for her to finish.

"What if I..." Claire about choked on the words to follow, "End up... Pregnant. I don't take birth control and you haven't been using protection either."

He chuckled at her question a bit amused by it. "You've nothing to worry about, Claire. You will never carry my children; No woman can."

 _'Well so much for that.'_ She thought sadly. _'How was I suppose to know he was 'fixed' so to speak. He doesn't seem like the type of man to opt for that.'_ Claire diverted her eyes back to the floor. She supposed that was more like his 'Get out of Jail Free' card than, no woman would ever be able to randomly go up to him and claim he was the father of their child without evidence or something and even then they'd still have nothing. Wesker was at her ear again as he brought a hand up to her hair, stroking it softly. "All the better for the both of us. Don't you think?" He said before nipping at her earlobe making her gasp softly.

"I'm not very good at this either." She tried again figuring that if maybe she seemed less appealing in some way he would lose interest in her.

"I'll teach you." He tugged on her hair pulling her head back exposing her neck to him fully. "That way you'll be pleasing to me every time we're together."

Well that certainly wasn't helping him lose interest either. In fact it had just done quite the opposite. Claire had to accept defeat as there was nothing else she could think of to use against the man before her. He had an answer for everything and nothing fazed him. She felt slightly stupid but at least she had tried.

Wesker was pulling her with him once again moving towards the couch where he then pulled away from her and sat down leaving her standing in front of himself as he eyed her up and down from behind his shades. "Now for your first lesson." He propped his right leg up on top of the other and rested his right arm on top of his knee now as he motioned to Claire with his left hand. "Remove everything." Claire just kinda stared at him dumbfounded. "Remove everything?"

"Strip." He replied coolly.

Claire suddenly felt dizzy hearing his command. She reached for the hem of her shirt and found herself stuck once she had it in her hands. A sudden wave of nervousness washed over her and she suddenly became embarrassed of her body being completely exposed to him as he simply sat and watched. "I'm waiting, Dear Heart."

"I can't."

"You had better." He warned furrowing his brows at her. "You don't want me doing it. Not this time." A sinister smile appeared on his face and Claire knew she had better get a move on. She didn't want to think about what he meant by her not wanting him to do it this time. Swallowing her pride and what felt like oncoming humiliation she started to undress. "Ah go slower. No hurry, trust me."

Claire frowned at his words and did as she was told until she stood completely bare before him. She had caught sight of him hardening during her little 'show' as his pants had tightened and Claire wondered if he knew she had seen it happening as she followed his order. Now standing before him she wished she could read his face better but still he wore those damn shades which hid his eyes from her. "Can I ask a question?" Claire was moving her arms to cover her exposed breasts and he shook his head before answering her, "You may ask your question, however, you may not cover yourself." Claire slowly left her arms drop back to her sides as she went ahead with her question, "Can you take them off please?"

Wesker again tilted his head at her. "Take what off?"

"Your sunglasses?" Despite the two times he had taken her Claire had yet to actually see him without them. She had no idea what his eyes actually looked like and had not even been given the opportunity to find out. She was hoping that since she was asking and doing what he wanted her to do that he might accept her request and allow her to see the one thing she was so curious about. But he simply smiled and shook his head at her slowly. "I'm afraid not, Dear Heart." Claire lowered her head at his answer as a chill in the air made her shiver slightly. Wesker pointed to the floor now. "Down like the pristine little kitten you believe yourself to be."

Once again Claire did as she was told, though she certainly didn't think of herself as this 'pristine kitten' he seemed to think she did. Now down on all fours in front of him he placed both of his feet on the floor with his legs spread apart as he looked down at her before motioning for her to come to him by curling his finger at her to which she obeyed, slowly crawling over to him til she was between his spread legs. He extended his hand to her now, "Hand." Was all he said and Claire placed her hand in his and he pulled her to an upright position where she was on her knees now. Taking her hand he placed it on himself as he leaned back into the couch more and she started to stroke him through the rough fabric of his pants.

Wesker smiled down at her as he reached around to the base of her messy ponytail. With a yank he snapped the small metal piece to her hair tie pulling it away and allowing her hair to fall over her shoulders softly in loose waves. It had felt odd to her yet she slowly became more comfortable. Seeing him relaxed with a smile on his face at what he had her doing seemed to give her a small boost in confidence. "Is this good?" She asked shyly but when she looked up at him Wesker placed a finger to his lips as a sign that she should keep quiet and continue though he kept his smile at her. Claire did as she was told and shifted slightly when he finally leaned forward a bit unzipping his pants now and revealing himself to her once he was out. "Now Dear Heart, fare warning, if you make a mess you'll be the one to clean it. You wouldn't want the owners of this house to know what we're doing here now would you?" He was looking down at her and Claire simply nodded her head a few times. "I won't." She answered though she wasn't sure just what he meant by 'mess'.

He then rather forcefully grabbed her hair and brought her face closer to his tip. "Open your mouth." Claire's eyes suddenly widened at the new order. _'I can't do that!'_ Claire thought. _'I don't know what that's going to taste like or what I'm even technically supposed to do with it. In my mouth. I mean I do but yet I don't!'_ A slight tug of her hair jerked her back to reality as he pressed himself against her lips gently making her part them. "And one more thing, Dear Heart." He kept his hand on her hair making sure she was looking up at him as he spoke. "No teeth." Claire swallowed though it was a bit of a struggle for her with her mouth open having something in it now but she nodded her head in compliance. The next thought that entered Claire's mind as she did what she was told was wondering when the Birkin's would be home and she started to hope and pray that Sherry wouldn't wake up and come downstairs to witness what they were doing either. "Now be a good girl and take in as much as you can." Wesker said with another smirk now as he leaned back into the couch fully while he loosened his grip on her hair.

* * *

 **A/N: Considering the time gap between my update of chapter 7, I wanted to put up at least two chapters all together. So as soon as I completed chapter 8 I started on this one. Couldn't be happier for the inspirational music I found on YouTube when my media player became repetitive. The words just kept flowing for me. Hope you all enjoy reading and thanks for stopping by! Shaka~  
**


	10. Chapter 10: I See You!

Chapter 10: I see you!

It was so hot today. Ever so unbearably hot and that had Claire panting more than she would have liked to have been while pedaling her way to the Birkin's house. "I don't even pant like this when HE'S with me." Claire huffed as she pushed her way up a small hill though it felt way bigger than it looked. "I probably shouldn't tell him that though, last thing I need is for him to leave more bruises." It was true, during Wesker's last couple of visits he'd been a bit rougher than usual and left some not so pretty marks. Nothing that couldn't be hidden though with a denim jacket and jeans. But aside from that Claire had been smart with her money and was working her way towards that car! One of the great things about babysitting for the Birkin's was that Annette paid her surprisingly well. Mrs. Birkin paid Claire once a week and she gave her a little bit over two hundred dollars. But Claire had to babysit every single day of the week and she never had a set time for when she was able to go home. The teenager had made it a habit of packing an extra set of clothes to change into the next day, in fact because of how Claire's babysitting went Annette even allowed her to shower when she often stayed overnight.

Aside from all of that though Claire still kept her secret from everyone, not that there was too much to worry about it seemed; it still bothered her though. Even though admittedly she had come to not only expect the visits but enjoyed it the more it happened.

Today Claire had a very important question to ask Mrs. Birkin once she got to the house and she was hoping that it wouldn't ruin her possibilities of continuing to watch Sherry. Claire sure loved that little girl! "Finally!" Claire huffed once again as she let the bike glide into the drive way. She leaned her bike against the garage door and put a lock on it before knocking on the front door. As per usual Annette answered looking a little disheveled, a look that Claire had grown use to and often made her wonder what her own life as an adult may consist of one day. Running around like a zombie constantly tired? Would she have to worry about bills every day? Claire also wondered how Annette felt not really getting much time with her daughter, but again that was something that even Sherry seemed use to. "Claire!" Sherry jumped up from the couch clopping over in a pair of tap dancing shoes and hugged her. Sherry reminded Claire so much of little Moira and Polly back home, she hadn't gotten much time with them either. In fact it had led to some conversations between herself and the Burton's recently.

 **\- . - . - . -**

 _"Now Claire you've been working far too much!" Kathy sighed as she rolled some dough flat with a rolling pin. The older woman already had two pies in the oven and was working on the third._

 _"But I'm making great money!"_

 _"Typical part-time cash, Claire." Barry joined in from his place at the island counter with his newspaper._

 _"But it's still really good!" Claire was assuring, "I can get a cheap car soon! Hopefully before snow comes!"_

 _"That would certainly put our minds at ease." Kathy said carefully picking up the dough now and placing it into a pie pan. "But Claire, Barry and I could help with a little extra if you really need it."_

 _"No way! I'm doing this on my own!" Claire stood with her hands on her hips now, back to her Wonder Woman impersonation to match her determination only making Barry sigh at her. "If you're absolutely sure, Claire?" He asked her and the younger Redfield smiled brightly, "I'm positive!"_

 _"Well alright but at least ask for your birthday off?" Kathy had stopped what she was doing and was wiping her hands on a towel now before grabbing a jar of cherry preserves for her pie filling. "You know you're going to be 17 soon and the girls have already picked out presents for you!"_

 _"Oh Aunt Kathy..." Claire dropped her hands to her sides. "I don't know if I can." If Claire were to be honest she had actually forgotten all about her own birthday. What with her secret nights with the S.T.A.R.S Captain and all of the time she spent at the Birkin's babysitting. Even Rebecca and Ashley had stated their concerns for not seeing their friend outside of school much before summer vacation had started and now that summer vacation was here they had been on her even more for not sticking through with their plans that they had made earlier in the year. But Claire just kept telling herself that it was all going to pan out for the better._

 _"Now Claire Redfield you listen to me." Barry had put his paper down and was wagging his finger at her with a gruff tone in his voice. "It's your birthday and that makes it a special day. Now you're gonna ask for that day off or I'm locking up that bike of yours!"_

 _'Well, at least he's giving me the ability to ask first.'_ _Claire thought to herself with a nod of her head. "I'll ask today when I get there."_

 _"Good!" The married couple said together. Barry then finished his coffee and refolded the paper before grabbing his gear and heading out the door with a kiss to Kathy's cheek as she finished filling the pie and placing a top onto it. "Take care, Dear!"_

 _"I will." And he was out the door. Kathy turned to Claire now and looked at her a moment. "Claire?"_

 _"Yes?" Claire had been eyeing the fresh baked pie. She hadn't been getting much of the sweets and treats that Kathy made either since she was always gone and she was itching to stick her finger into one of the pies as soon as Kathy pulled the one out - scolding hot or not!_

 _"You know we just want what's best for you, right?" The older woman asked her with a solemn look on her face. "I know we're not your parents but-."_

 _"Aunt Kathy you and Uncle Barry are just as much parents to Chris and I as if you'd had us yourselves." Kathy looked at Claire with a bit of a surprised expression. Noticing this Claire continued, "We both love you and know you're just looking out for us and want what's best for us. It's what mom and dad would be doing, too."_

 _Claire understood how Kathy felt and she had been feeling rather drained. Grateful that school had ended as she had been dragging her homework with her to the Birkin's everyday but she had managed to balance everything so that her studies hadn't been placed on the back burner. But the teen understood completely how everyone felt and knew it couldn't hurt to at least ask. Claire hugged Kathy being squeezed back tightly with a smile._

 **\- . - . - . -**

Annette had vanished into the kitchen and was filling a thermos with piping hot coffee from the pot that had just been freshly brewed. Claire could smell the aroma as it permeated the air when she entered the kitchen behind the woman. "Mrs. Birkin?" Claire started and Annette spun around placing the lid on her thermos before answering, "Yes?"

"I had a question." Annette simply looked at her now waiting for her to ask said question.

"I was wondering if I could have next Saturday off?"

"What ever for? Do you think I'm working you too much?" Annette had moved around Claire now and was heading for the front door. "Oh no it's not that at all!" Claire had a frown on her face at Mrs. Birkin's reaction to her request. "It's just my birthday and I was thinking maybe Sherry would like to play with some kids her own age outside of school as well!"

 _'Genius, Claire! Simply genius! Make it sound like a good thing for Sherry, too!'_

Annette sighed turning around to look at Claire before saying, "I don't know how I feel about my daughter being around other children that I'm unfamiliar with. Even if it is your birthday, Claire. I'm sorry."

"A birthday party!" Sherry appeared in the doorway of the living room and was looking up at her mother with a very big smile. "There's a birthday party I get to go to, mommy?"

"Well..." Annette found herself at a loss for words suddenly. She wanted her daughter to get out and be more normal after all. "I suppose there is."

"Oh yay! Whose birthday is it?" Sherry was bouncing in place excitedly. "Are we going to get them a present?" The little girl's mother simply looked down at her with very tired eyes, finally accepting defeat before even starting a battle she knew she was certain to lose. "I suppose we could buy Claire a gift."

"Oh no!" Claire put her hands up in front of herself. "That won't be necessary."

"It's your birthday, Claire?" Sherry asked looking up at Claire now.

"Next week it will be." Claire smiled down at Sherry who had now come over to her with more clops from her shoes as she wrapped her arms around Claire's waist. "I'm still not sure about Sherry going though."

"But why can't I go, mommy?"

"Because I'm not sure about the other children and people that will be there."

Claire chimed in now, "It'll just be my closest friends, Rebecca and Ashley and then Barry and Kathy's two daughters Moira and Polly. They're a bit younger than Sherry but I'm sure they would have lots of fun together!"

"Well..." Annette looked down at her daughter who was looking up at her with the dreaded 'puppy dog face'. Bottom lip sticking out and quivering; the works. "Oh alright, Sherry can go and I'll still pay you for watching her as well."

They both clapped their hands and Annette finally left with a shake of her head. There was far more important things on her mind at the moment to begin with. As she slid into the driver side of her car, cursing the hot leather seat briefly, her mind became more flooded.

The past few weeks she along with her husband, William, had been keeping an eye on their precious 'test subject'. They had been pulled into the main office of Spencer himself for using the young girl but William was smart and explained in great detail exactly why he had selected her.

 **\- . - . - . -**

 _"I do hope you understand what it is exactly that you have potentially ruined?" Spencer was seated in a large chair with it turned away from both of the researchers in his office. Seeming uninterested in everything Birkin had just explained. Annette's lips were as thin as she could get them, an attempt to keep herself from yelling at her husband for his actions. She had warned him after all._

 _"Yes, I do. But what I found holds such great importance for us!" William explained, emphasizing with his hands in the air despite Spencer not looking at either of them. The silence that followed had Annette on edge and she placed her hands in her pockets to keep from fidgeting with her fingers like a child. Her nerves were rattling horribly and being in the large, elaborately decorated office made her uneasy; very few people left this room with their lives anymore._

 _The chair started to creak as Spencer was slowly turning in it to look at them both, his hands folded as he rested them on the large oak desk before himself. He was clearly getting on in years, aging terribly as he was._

 _He leaned over the desk slightly staring at both William and Annette as if ready to sentence them to death with a flick of his finger. "If this fails, you'll have wasted a very valuable... subject of mine." Spencer's eyes unmoving from William's face making him swallow hard under the scrutiny. "I understand fully what the repercussions will be."_

 _"I most certainly hope so." Spencer waved a hand at them both. "You may go now and I had best receive results within the month."_

 _Annette turned and followed her husband out of the large office. Once out in the hallway she smacked him hard across his arm making him yelp. "What was that for?" William grabbed his arm, rubbing it softly. "You're gonna get us both killed or worse!" His wife hissed at him, tears welling up in her eyes and she forced herself to breath and blink them away as quickly as they had come. Her husband remained quiet as they continued down the hallway. Annette often wondered if he actually cared about her and their daughter at all._

\- . - . - . -

Once the older woman had pulled out of the drive way Claire and Sherry did victory dances in the living room. "Whoop whoop, Sherry! You get to come and eat cake and ice cream!"

"I'm so excited!" The little girl bounced and spun in place. _'That went even better than I had anticipated!'_ Claire thought happily as she moved over to the couch now and took a seat turning on cartoons for Sherry and herself to watch. _'Yep, still a big kid at heart.'_ She thought as Sherry hopped up onto the couch with her now.

 **\- . - . - . -**

The following week just seemed to fly on by. Maybe it was Claire's excitement for the small change she would soon be getting. But her birthday was tomorrow and she couldn't wait! Rebecca and Ashley had been chatting with her about it, positive that she was going to be so surprised because of how busy she had been. Claire really had no idea what all had been planned or what to expect in the slightest. Since she was staying over tonight Claire figured any extra planning that may have been under way would be up before she'd be getting home the next morning. Annette said that she would go ahead and take her home since her daughter would be spending the day with her, too and that had made Claire smile.

"Friday!" Claire stretched her arms up above her head then leaned back into the couch. The sun was setting and bathed the living room in a soft orange glow. Claire had pulled the curtains open today but knew she'd have to close them soon. But that could wait until dinner was done!

"Sherry I'm making..." Claire paused for a moment peering into the cupboard. Did Mrs. Birkin not go shopping yet this week? Usually their cupboards were pretty well stocked, that was something Annette made sure of. "What am I going to make tonight?" Claire stepped over to the pantry and looked inside. There was a box of scalloped potatoes she could make, but that wouldn't be enough for the both of them.

"What are you making, Claire?" Sherry joined her in the kitchen now, watching her pace a bit. "Claire?"

"Ah! Uhhh..." Claire looked around for a moment. "I thought we could have pizza tonight?"

Claire didn't order pizza very often as Sherry, surprisingly, wasn't a very big fan of it. Claire on the other hand could eat two whole pizzas with everything and she'd even go so far as to add extra toppings once they were delivered.

"That sounds fine. But I don't like olives."

Claire smiled picking up the phone and dialing, "I know. No olives."

About forty-five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Claire answered it, a bit surprised at who she saw. "Oh wow hey Claire!"

"Darren!" Claire paused for a moment taking in the uniform he was wearing. It looked uncomfortable and he was pulling at his shirt collar a bit. "You're delivering pizzas?"

"Yeah it's my first job."

"Oh nice!"

"Yeah it's alright I guess. Oh that'll be $8.75"

Claire reached into her pocket and pulled out a ten handing it to Darren. "You can keep the change."

"Thanks, every little bit helps me with gas."

"You don't make a whole lot huh?"

"Not really and then we drive our own cars so it's our own gas and everything."

"That bites." Claire frowned as he took the pizza out of the bag and handed it to her. "Well at least it's only temporary."

"Tell me about it." Darren sighed putting the money in his pocket and tossing the bag over his shoulder before straightening his glasses a bit. "How's the babysitting gig? They paying you good?"

"Pffft I'm babysitting, come on!" Claire wasn't about to reveal how much Annette was giving her. Darren shrugged at her response. "I kinda figured it wasn't much either." He stepped back and off of the porch now. "Well I'll catch ya around Claire. Tell Rebecca I said hi?"

"I sure will, it was nice to see you, Darren." He waved, got into his car, and was gone. Claire shut the front door and turned around to see little Sherry looking up at her. What she said nearly made her drop the pizza in her hands. "Was that your boyfriend Claire?"

"What?! Nooo." The teen laughed nervously before moving around the little girl towards the kitchen. Placing the pizza down on the table she popped open a cupboard and grabbed a plate for the both of them. "How many slices would you like Sherry? One, two?"

"Just one please."

As Claire pulled the cheesy slices apart and put them onto the plates Sherry popped another question. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why do you ask, Sherry?"

"Because I saw him once."

"Oh really?" Claire laughed a bit once more handing Sherry her plate. "Yeah he comes over."

Claire suddenly froze in place. "What do you mean 'he comes here'?" She asked.

"Well it was dark, but I saw someone on the couch with you one night."

"You did?" Claire swallowed, her voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah I wanted a drink of water and the glass wasn't in the bathroom so I came downstairs." Claire remained quiet as Sherry spoke. "But I decided to leave you guys alone, so I went back up to my room." By now Sherry noticed how Claire was acting and got a bit worried. "Claire, are you okay?"

"Sherry are you sure you saw me with someone?"

Sherry thought for a moment before nodding her head, "I saw you sitting on his lap because you were next to the window and there was just a little bit of light coming in through the curtain, it was too dark for me to see anything else."

 _'Oh Dear God... Sherry saw us.'_ Claire was panicking a bit in her head. _'Should I tell him? No, I probably shouldn't. Wait what's he going to do?'_ Well nothing much Wesker really could do. She was the daughter of his supposed 'friend' after all. _'Wait... On his lap? Which night was that?'_ Claire shook her head. "Sherry, you haven't told anyone about that, have you?" Claire finally asked.

"No!" Sherry's eyes grew big, "I didn't want you to know I saw, Claire!" She put her plate down wrapped her arms around Claire's waist. She was hugging her as tight as she could.

That was a relief, at least that told Claire that she was safe. Sort of...

"Well I think we should go into the living room, pop on some TV and eat our pizza. Whatcha say?"

"We can eat in the living room tonight?" Sherry was all excited and with a cheer she picked her plate back up and skipped off and their conversation seemed forgotten suddenly. Claire on the other hand was trying to think of what she should do. Settling down onto the couch and flipping on the television she decided it would be best to tell him; She had to! And no better time like tonight. She was certain he'd be by since he hadn't been the previous night.

 **\- . - . - . -**

2 A.M. rolled around and the front door opened. Claire hadn't closed her eyes, or changed, or anything. She was waiting patiently for him on the couch. He closed the front door behind himself and stepped into the living room, his silhouette moving from the archway and towards her. Claire stayed seated as he slowly sat down next to her, moving her hair away from her neck he started to lean in. There were no words, strictly 'business' with him. Claire didn't look at this as a 'business' though. Honestly she wasn't really sure what to look at it as.

"We need to talk." Claire broke the silence thinking that sounded serious. Serious enough for him to stop, which he had. "We've already discussed this multiple times now." His breath was warm against her neck and she turned to face him now, slightly pulling away at the same time. "This is serious."

"Only as serious as you want it to be." Wesker leaned back figuring he could at least humor her a bit and hear what her latest concern for them was. "Someone has seen us."

She watched his brows furrow behind the top of his sunglasses. "And who, pray tell, could have possibly seen us together?"

"Well it's someone important that you can't do anything about."

"Is that so?" There was a tone. It hit a spot in Claire's spine and spread upwards. She knew this feeling; It was fear. Despite everything Claire always had that inclination that Wesker saw himself as the type of man that wasn't able to be easily touched by anyone, regardless of their rank in power. Sometimes she just thought that was him being arrogant. But other times she thought it was some sort of defense mechanism. "And who is this important person you speak of?" He tapped his fingers on his knee, waiting to hear but Claire sat silently. She couldn't just give him Sherry's name. They might have been sleeping together but that was it. Claire had no real idea just what type of man he was. _'The type to take advantage whenever he can. That's the kind.'_ She thought listening to each of his fingers as they tapped against the fabric of his pants. The light tapping started to pluck at her nerves a bit.

"Are you not going to tell me?" Wesker asked. He had tilted his head slightly now, his shades reflecting the pale light from the lamp on the end table next to the couch. Claire usually turned it off, the dark made what they did 'easier' for her, made her feel less self concious under his gaze but she had left it on this time.

"If you're not going to tell me then-" As he had started to lean in once more there was the very subtle sound of a floorboard creak. "Uncle Albert?"

 _'Oh shit...'_ Claire looked over and there stood little Sherry in her Barbie nightgown with the pink ruffle trim and short sleeves. Even Wesker had turned to look now. If Claire wasn't mistaken she could've sworn that he seemed a bit surprised himself for a brief moment. How had the little girl managed to sneak her way down the stairs without making so much as a sound? Not a stair creaked nor the stick of her bare feet against the kitchen linoleum, nothing. "Sherry, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to see Claire's boyfriend!" She had a smile on her sleepy face as she stepped over to them both. "Boyfriend?" Wesker repeated still looking at Sherry.

"Yeah!" Sherry had a bit of excitement in her voice now. "I saw someone one night with her and I decided to be a detective and find out who he was."

Both Wesker and Claire remained silent just looking at little Sherry who seemed proud of her find. "I found you, Uncle Albert!" Sherry hopped over and tapped his knee as if this had been a hilarious game of tag and then even topped it off with a, "You're it!"

For the first time ever Claire couldn't believe that he seemed completely speechless. Or he was just weaving the most elaborate story in his head that he could to tell the little girl. A story he knew for sure that she would believe. But Sherry wasn't done, oh no she had much more to ask and share!

"Uncle Albert, why don't you tell mom and dad?"

"Uncle, huh?"

Wesker peered over at Claire and didn't exactly like the look on her face. The teenager was plotting something. As to what though he wasn't sure but he wasn't very concerned with it either at the moment. He had to figure out how to handle Sherry and make sure her parents didn't find out about his visits. This would be damaging on both ends and it would be even more serious on his. There's no informative benefit to using Claire the way that he had been, that was just personal. Because he wanted to and was enjoying that bit of power that he had clamped over her.

"Sherry, for how long exactly have you been spying?" Wesker asked the little girl. Sherry just kinda stood there for a moment and thought about it. "I dunno a few weeks?"

"A few weeks?"

"Yeah, first I heard the door a couple of times and just thought maybe Claire was going for a walk or something, then I heard whispering but couldn't tell what was being said and finally I started to peek!" Again with her excitement. "I won!"

"What do you mean you won, Sherry?" Claire now asked a bit confused.

"I never win against Uncle Albert. But I won this time!" She clapped her hands and Claire was still terribly confused. Did Sherry think this entire thing was some sort of game? "I can join the RPD now and be a S.T.A.R.S member, too!"

Now it made it sense.

"Sherry you are much to young to even worry about such things." The little girl seemed unfazed by the slight bite in Wesker's words. Still too excited in winning this little game. "But I'm gonna help people!"

"Now why would you ever want to help people?" He asked. "There's no one worth caring for that much."

"But you help people." Sherry looked over to Claire now who stayed quiet on the couch. "And you care about Claire. Don't you Uncle Albert?"

Wesker stayed quiet knowing exactly how his answer would be taken by the both of them. Sherry added, "if you didn't care about Claire you wouldn't come and visit her, right?"

Claire looked over at the man seated next to her on the couch. Silent and unmoving - he was like a statue almost. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to hear his answer, if he had one that is. She felt able to breathe when he finally spoke again.

"You can't tell anyone you've seen us, Sherry."

"But why not?"

"Because you are a very special S.T.A.R.S. operative, and as such you are responsible for keeping classified information safe."

The little girl's eyes widened at her new title. "I'm apart of S.T.A.R.S. now?!" She asked excitedly to which Wesker gave her a nod. "You can never tell anyone what you know."

"But what about mommy and daddy?"

"Especially not them." Wesker leaned in towards Sherry a bit now, adding emphasis to his words. But Sherry, being the little kid that she was, continued to ask her questions. "But why can't mommy and daddy know?"

Wesker sighed now and Claire had to bite her tongue to keep from snickering at his obvious annoyance with the young girl's questions. "Sherry, you like Claire, don't you?" Sherry nodded her head at this, "Of course I do."

"So you wouldn't want her to have to go away." He peered over the top of his sunglasses at her before finishing, "Now would you?"

Sherry shook her head from side to side, "I don't ever want Claire to go away." Claire frowned at their conversation. While she wasn't quite sure what exactly he meant by her 'going away', and she wasn't sure she wanted to know either, the thought of being separated from little Sherry struck a chord in her heart and she felt a very sad twinge. Sherry suddenly stepped over to Claire and wrapped her arms around her waist just as she had earlier that evening. "Claire won't ever leave me!" She looked up at Claire who looked down at her as well and gently ran her fingers through the little girl's hair. "Of course I won't. I'll always be here." Claire said with a small smile while trying to sound reassuring.

"You promise?"

Claire hesitated for a moment and looked over at Wesker who was watching them both. He's face unreadable, per usual, but Claire had a feeling she knew, in some small way, what it was that he was thinking.

"I promise you Sherry," She said. "I will always be here when you need me."

"Now Sherry, I believe it's time you went back to bed." Wesker stood and motioned with his hand in the direction of the stairs now. Sherry nodded and slowly left go of Claire before heading back to her room. "Goodnight, Claire."

"Goodnight, Sherry."

Sherry smiled as Wesker followed behind her. Claire listened as they both vanished from the living room and up the stairs. It was a little while before Wesker returned sliding his gloves off now while standing in front of her. "Now, you and I have business." Claire knew exactly what that meant and without another word slid from the couch to her knees before him.

"Good girl."

* * *

 **A/: So here it is finally - Chapter 10! Life has been such a whirlwind for me here this past year and this story, among many other projects I had started, were placed on the very back burner. But this is up with more to come as I intend to get back into updating as much as I can and getting the rest of my projects up and off the ground hopefully before the end of the year. So for those of you that have stuck around thank you! And those that are new, welcome and I hope you enjoy!  
**


End file.
